Digimon: New Elements
by Hita-kun
Summary: New trouble brews in the Digital World as the Odaiba Chosen and Tamers are called to save the world together. New friendships are forged and new powers are unlocked, including those of an ancient power: the ten elements. 01/02/03 X-over.
1. An Old Foe

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Ages:

Takato = Matsuda Takato (13)

Jeri = Katou Juri (13)

Henry = Lee Jianliang (13)

Suzie = Lee Shaochung (9)

Rika = Makino Ruki (13)

A/N: I'm using the Japanese names for the characters. Katou-san refers to Juri and Jian/Lee-kun refers to Henry.

Chapter 1: An Old Foe

**After school, Shinjuku Junior High **

It has been nearly two years since the tamers defeated D-reaper and saved the world. Takato, Jianliang and Ruki as well as the others who had acquired an acquaintance in the digital world were all missing these friends of theirs: their partner digimon. The tamers were all feeling down at the moment, still unable to forget that moment where their partners were separated from them, hoping to see them again.

"Ring..."

The loud chime of the school bell sounded, indicating the end of another day for the students at Shinjuku Junior High. A sudden rush of people flocked into the once empty corridors. The school was no longer filled with the tiny whispers of the teachers but rather a whole lot of noise from the departing students.

A boy with goggles over his head dragged his feet slowly out of the classroom which became empty almost instantly after the bell rang. His eyes were glued onto the ground. _Why did you have to leave me? _was all that filled his mind.

"Takato-kun."

_Why? Are you really coming back?_

"Takato-kun." the voice called again, seeing no reaction from the boy.

_Couldn't you stay? Yes, it's Jian's fault. Why did he use that program? Why did he separate us? Right, D-reaper... He is forced to use it._

"Takato-kun!" the familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around and was able to force a slight grin on his face.

"K-Katou-san. I thought you went home already so I..." he said as the girl walked towards him.

"It's not your fault. I just wanted to wait for you so well... Here I am." she interrupted.

"Well. Thanks. I could use a friend instead of walking home alone." he chirped happily.

She grinned back at him, delighted to see him joyful again, as the two walked towards the school gate.

"So what do you think of the first week of school?" she started as she noticed that Takato was on the verge of falling back into his deep thoughts.

"Huh? Well. Fine, I guess," he shrugged.

"How about the bakery?"

"Fine."

"Your family?"

"Fine."

Noticing that the boy is no longer paying much attention to her, she questioned, "Ruki-chan?"

"Fine... Huh?" he stood there, shocked, realizing that he made a mistake. "I mean I don't know." His face turned red in embarrassment as he saw her giggling.

"Been to her house recently?" she continued teasing her friend, suppressing yet another laugh.

"H-Hey! Katou-san... Come on…" the tamer's face deepened its shade of red.

Juri let out a laugh. "Can't take a joke, Takato-kun?"

He let out a smile onto his face in defeat, a true smile. She sighed. Seeing Takato smile was really rare since the end of their fight with D-reaper but now she's happy that for once he could relax a bit and not always be depressed. A question struck her mind.

"Still thinking of Guilmon I guess?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Yes. I still miss him a lot. And I can't forget the promise he made before he left. I hope we can get together again, soon."

A silence enveloped the two as they continued to walk. Despite it being in the noon time beside a busy road, it still seems quiet. Too quiet.

"Ah!" Juri screamed.

"Are you okay?" Takato bent down and held out his hand, noticing that she was laying flat on the ground.

Juri took Takato's hands to support herself up slowly, clutching on it tightly. As she stood by Takato, her hands were still firmly latched onto Takato's, not loosening her grip at all. Takato's body stiffened as the feeling of a hand in his still remained.

"Katou-san? You could let go of my hands now?" he said with an awkward tone.

"Sorry." she said as her faced turned red and remove her grip on his hand.

"Never mind."

They again walked in silence, each not daring to look at the other after the embarrassment.

"Katou-san?"

She nodded slightly, eyes still peeled on the pavement.

Takato eyed over to her. "Hey, you're hurt."

"It's alright. A small cut, that's all."

"But..." not knowing what to do, he changed the topic to avoid the silence again. "Is your family still alright?"

"Better now, I guess."

Their footsteps stopped. They have reached central park where they would usually go their separate ways.

"I guess that's goodbye then, Takato-kun?"

"Sadly, yes. Bye now. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye." Juri said as she walked off.

_Well I should get going too. _Takato thought as he walked off too.

_What was that for anyway? Although I do feel right holding her hands but... Argh... Why am I thinking about that anyway? _

_Haiz..._he sighed mentally._ Maybe I could visit Guilmon's place since I'm at the park? Oh... Might as well. It could cheer me up. _He headed towards the small concrete structure hidden in the trees in the park.

He settled himself on the soil-filled floor of the structure, constantly eyeing at the hole in front of him. _Should I risk myself and venture there? It could help me and Jian and Ruki and the others reunite with our partners but... To be missing for some time to look for them would worry my friends and I could be killed easily by any hostile digimon on my search and hurt Juri... Juri? Why her? Wouldn't the others be hurt too? Never mind. Well... Everything comes with a risk so... _

His hands began to reach for the hole. His sweat kept dripping off from his hair as he moved inches by inches closer. His fingers could almost touch it.

"Going somewhere?" a voice struck him cold. He turned around. "Hi." he saw a boy staring sternly at him.

"Lee-kun..."

"Snap out of it, Takato. Don't you know that we'll be terribly hurt if you went there?"

"But Jian, if I can just get into the Digi..."

"Takato!" he snapped. "It's 'if'. That means you might not. What 'if' you don't? You're willing to risk hurting Katou-san again?"

"I... I'm sorry."

A smile went onto his face as Jianliang stepped forward to help Takato up from the soil. "Apology accepted, as long as this doesn't happen again. And I'm sorry at yelling at you too."

"I..." he dropped his head with guilt, mouth devoid of words.

"Relax. Don't look so glum. Why don't we get ourselves comfortable and talk about our old times together?" Jianliang said as he sat down.

"Okay..."

The two boys settled themselves on the soil as they looked at each other, both smiling and with questions for the other.

"Takato, you know better than everyone else that we can't enter the digital world for the sake of our selfishness. We decided as a team didn't we? It would be chaotic if digimon start appearing in Tokyo again."

"Yes I know. But I miss him dearly. It feels that my life has been on a low since he's gone."

"Takato, you still have me, Ruki and the others by your side. We also miss our partners a lot too you know." _Terriermon... When are we going to meet again? _He sighed.

A smile came to his face. "Well I guess you're right then. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was on my way to my martial arts lessons when I suddenly have an urge to come here. Instincts I guess. Why?"

"Just curious. Don't you have to leave now?"

"I don't have to. I'm too early anyway. I can spend some time here with you if you don't mind."

"Okay. So how's school?"

"Fine. It's still the start so I guess the work is still not piling up yet."

"Yes, it's been quite relaxing thus far."

"I wonder how's Ruki doing."

"Jian, you don't have to worry about her. With her personality, Ruki-chan is sure to..." A foot going towards his face shocked him. It stopped before hitting his face.

"What did you just say?" the new teen that appeared in this small concrete structure demanded.

"I..."

"You have to stop scaring Takato like this, Ruki." Jianliang said as he held back his laughter.

"Fine." she snapped as she removed her leg from his face and sat down, arms folded.

"I was just saying that you can handle school well. Ruki-ch… Sorry... Ruki."

"Do that again and my foot would really touch your face! But fancy meeting both of you here." (A/N: For those who don't know, there is this part in the original Japanese version about Takato calling her Ruki-chan and he got a warning from her – refer to the episode when Takato first went to Ruki's home)

_Hmm... I wonder..._ "Why are you here, Ruki?" asked the curious Jianliang.

"I have no idea. I was just walking around the neighbourhood and I came past here. So I decided to enter just when he said something..." she said, glaring to a sweating Takato, who just grinned nervously at her.

"Ruki, should we plan a get-together for the tamers again? It has been a long time since we all last met." suggested Jianliang, who is seemingly unaffected by Ruki's wrath and trying to divert her attention from his dear friend.

"Are you out of your mind? Last time they came to my house they left a terrible mess!"

"What about a camping trip? Then you don't have to worry."

"Okay… But it's a waste of time eventually."

"Ruki! How can you say that? Of all people, I thought you are one who treasures friendship the most after your ordeal with Renamon in the past."

"Re-Renamon. She left…"

"Sorry. I mean it isn't that bad spending time with your friends, is it?"

"It certainly is, especially with Hirokazu, Ryo and Kenta. I just can't stand them."

"But you can't just stop hanging out just because of the three of them. Shaochung will miss you if you don't turn up, Juri too. You can't bear to disappoint them, could you?"

"Why can't I? I never made any promise to them whatsoever."

"You know you're just saying that right? I know you cared for Shaochung ever since we entered the Digital World."

"But-…"

"Ruki… She's in a bad mood recently. Can't you just come to cheer her up? She enjoys your company."

"Alright. You always have it your way in these arguments, don't you?" she looked at him and folded her arms. She knew she could never out-talk him in an argument.

"So, where should we go then?" he smiled at her and eyed at Takato who is still dazed.

"Well..." Takato forced himself to say. "The... What's that?" all three of them turned to the doorway and dropped their mouths.

The mist. The all so familiar mist.

To the trio, it seems all too familiar. "Let's go." was all Ruki said. The boys faced her. "But Ruki, our partners..."

"No! We are the only few who know what a digimon is and we would just stay back? Don't worry. We'll think of a way." she snapped angrily at Jianliang's remarks.

The trio stood up and sped towards that small fog. In an instant, the fog rapidly expands. _Oh my... _They all thought.

Their mouths dropped as the white fog now appears to stretch in all directions by miles and miles. Many bright spots forms all around them. _Shit. _Before they had any time to react, the realization process was underway. All around them were rows and rows of digimon of different types. Many are looking around, amazed to see the real world they had heard only in legends that is now right in front of their eyes.

All of them then started to move towards the city.

Ruki felt shivers up her spine as she stood. It became worse as she felt a sudden icy breeze sweep past her. She was feeling terribly cold despite wearing a thick outfit. Despite the fact that it was going to be winter soon, the temperature seemed to drop from the usual 18 C to a freezing -20 C. She looked at her two companions but they didn't seem to feel the cold at all. Jianliang was just staring at the mass of realizing digimon, along with Takato. She started to feel her body shivering briefly once. Then another time. Then another. Eventually, she shivered uncontrollably as her body tried to fight away the cold. Her shivering caught the two boys' attention.

"Are you alright, Ruki?" Jianliang asked.

"You don't seem too good." Takato continued.

"I… feel… cold… I think… it's… him…" she spoke ominously.

"Who?" they both cried out in unison.

"Him…" she replied as her face began to turn white.

"Ruki. Do you want to take a seat and rest?"

"Do you need us to get you a doctor?"

"No… I… It's him… He's… close…"

The duo turned and look around but saw nothing.

"Ruki, who's there?"

"Him…"

They looked in the direction she is pointing at and gasps. In front of them stood an unmoving old foe: IceDevimon.

"Haha! Finally... Nice to meet you again." he smirked in a cold voice. "Guess it's a piece of cake now to take care of you pathetic weaklings."

"What are you doing here again? I thought you're dead. You... Bastard!" Ruki screamed at the one who tortured her mentally some months back. A silent tear dripped off from her eyes.

"Ruki..." Jianliang put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked back at him and his smile gave her new confidence to confront her past memories of this cold, evil being.

"We have defeated you before and so we still can and will do that again now." Takato said.

"Big words, my friend. Since you and your stupid red dinosaur defeated me last time, so I will let you have the honour of dying last." he laughed. "You'll be the first, girl. How dare you choose Renamon over me! Unless… you apologize and take me as your partner."

"Never!" cried out all three of the tamers in unison.

"Well then… die!"

"Frost Claw!"

A wave of icy white light came out from his claws as he slashed his claws and aimed the attack directly at Ruki.

"No!"

A body came diving at her, knocking her out of harm's way. Ruki gasped.

Jianliang closed his eyes as he dived at Ruki. He was all prepared to put his life at stake for his friend as he very well knew the attack would most probably hit him. A picture of his family formed in his mind as he prepared himself for his inevitable death at only the age of 13. _Dad, mum, Shaochung. I'm sorry. My friends need me._ A silent tear fell from his left eye. It fell in slow motion as it hit his left pants pocket. A bright hue of green glowed in his pocket.

Time seemed to slow down as bright lights of different colours started coming from each of their D-arcs: red, blue and green, according to the colour on their D-arcs. All three light beams were directed at the ice attack and it was instantly vapourised.

IceDevimon stood with his jaw dropping, stunned by what just transpired in front of him.

"What… just… happened?" Jianliang spoke in shock and pulled out his green digivice which is still shooting out a green beam of light. He held the digivice in his hands, aiming it right at IceDevimon. The others followed suit.

Once again, all three light shot out from each of their digivices was aimed at IceDevimon. IceDevimon had his hands held in front of his eyes to shield himself from the bright light.

"We will defeat you for the safety of our home." The red light glowed brighter.

"Our family." The blue light glowed brighter.

"Our friends." The green light glowed brighter.

Unaware to them, a temporary portal appeared behind and voices were heard.

"Koyosetsu!"

"Petit Twister!"

"Fireball!"

The attacks hit IceDevimon as he disintegrated into data.

"Ahh…! Not again… I will return…"

The trio stood with a mix of feelings in their hearts. Only one single word came out of each of their mouths.

"Guilmon?"

"Terriermon?"

"Renamon?"

The trio said as they turned to face the portal. The portal closed as they heard the faint voices of their three partners. "See you soon..." the trio looked down again as the memories of their partners flooded into their minds.

_Guilmon… You really came back…_

_Terriermon…_

_Renamon… Are you… really back?_

"So what exactly happened here?" Ruki inquired as she snapped back into reality.

"Do we look like we know?" Takato replied.

"The digital world has so many things that are so mysterious."

"Agreed."

"Hey Jian."

"Jian?" Ruki called again.

"Lee Jianliang!"

She ran up to Jianliang who was back facing her. "Hey!" she shouted into his ears.

"Hey! Why did you have to shout into my ears?" his hands covered his ears in pain.

"Thank you." she smiled at him. "Thank you for saving my life."

"That's what you would do if I was in trouble too, won't you?"

She nodded and put her right hand out.

Jianliang took the hint and shook hands with her. _She's acting strange today... But probably because I just saved her? Probably... _They smiled at each other in silent as they faced one another.

"What are you two doing there?"

The duo turned towards Takato as they blushed slightly.

"This is no time for chit-chat. We have a MAJOR problem here." he said as his fingers shot towards the many other digimon there which were curiously looking at them, probably astonished at them being able to defeat IceDevimon.

A loud, low-pitched horn sounded. The digimon start to move towards the downtown district filled with throngs of people in the afternoon.

"I guess we should get going, right Ruki?"

"Right, Jian."

"Let's go!"

The trio followed the departing digimon. However, they knew that they have no way to defeat all those digimon alone.


	2. A New Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... But exams aren't helping to speed up my writing.

Chapter 2: A New Threat

The army of digimon continued their march into the city's downtown area, undeterred by the hoards of people who are screaming and shouting in fear. It is certainly something that they don't see in the digital world often, but their curiosity and slight fear isn't getting the best of them.

Behind the huge army of digimon were three small figures. They look totally alike any of the other figures in the sea of people scrambling to get out of the vicinity. However, the three figures seem to be following the army rather than running away from it.

In front of a majestic building that towered over many others, one which dominated the city's skyline, the digimon halted, followed by the three small figures.

"This is... Oh my..." the small figure with goggles stated with shock.

"We must stop them from entering no matter what." the other two stared at Jianliang as he said that and all three nodded in agreement.

The trio then sped towards the entrance of the Hypnos tower.

**Within Hypnos**

"Sir, we have a problem!" the woman shouted into her speaker attached to her headphone as her eyes stared at the humongous screen in front of her.

"What is it again?"

"A large number of Wild ones just realized in Shinjuku Park and they are now…" she paused suddenly as she was to shocked to speak on.

"Well?"

"They are now just outside of this building."

"What!" A sound of metal hitting the ground could be heard clearly in the sudden silence. "I thought the border between the Digital World and Earth is sealed shut for good?"

"Sir… So what do we do now?"

"…" Silence enveloped the huge room filled with state of the art equipments for use to detect anomalies in the digital network.

_How did this happen? How?_ "I'm leaving." was all Yamaki said as he ran out of the room to further investigate the situation.

**Entrance to Hypnos**

_What do we do now? We can't possibly beat them all, can we?_

_Without our digimon, we are helpless. Guilmon… Are you coming to help us?_

_Renamon… Why haven't you show up yet? I need you… I miss you._

"Kids?"

"Yamaki-san?"

"Why are you all here?"

The trio silently pointed at the army of digimon staring at the Hypnos building, curious with what it actually was and waiting for an order from their leader.

"Oh my…"

"Exactly. And without Guilmon and the others here, we can't do anything but watch."

"Hey, couldn't we use the D-arc just like what we did just now?" suggested Jianliang.

"Well, try it. I believe you children can settle this crisis."

"Thanks." The trio said as they pulled out their D-arcs and points it towards the massive army. Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"This is weird. I thought the plan would have worked." said Takato.

"I guess it didn't then, huh. It seemed to work after we were almost vapourised by IceDevimon, though. I guess it could mean that we are safe for now."

"Probably so, but what do you suggest we do now, Jian?"

"Can you two stop chit-chatting over there and do something?"

"Argh. Ruki, you can't always act without thinking you know…"

"Are you calling me hot headed? Don't you remember that it was my impulsive actions that saved Culumon."

"Yes… but…"

"Jian, Ruki, can you two just stop arguing? We have an urgent situation here."

"Hmpf…" Ruki crossed her arms and looked away from Jianliang.

Jianliang shook his head and sighed. _I thought she really did change after our adventures but still… she kept some of her attitude from the digimon queen, still too vain to accept criticism. Putting that aside, how can we ever hope to defeat such a huge army without our digimon? _"Any other ideas, guys?"

"Yamaki-san, could you still use the portal thing you created two years ago?" asked Takato.

"Shaggai? It's not a bad idea but…"

"It could work, couldn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Yamaki-san, then you should go in now and activate it as soon as you can. We'll try to find a way to stall them." agreed Ruki.

"I'm worried… What if…"

"Jianliang! This isn't a really good time to worry about 'what if'. If we don't act now, the world would be at risk." said Ruki as she stared angrily at him.

"…" Jianliang remained speechless as he stared into the skies.

"Okay, kids. I'll go set up Shaggai. You have to get out of the vicinity after Shaggai is activated." Yamaki said as he rushes back into the Hypnos building.

"Got it." Ruki and Takato said simultaneously as they faced the large army of digimon.

"Any bright ideas, Takato? Jian?"

"Jian?" Takato called.

"Not for now. I'm just still worried. Remember the two times when the Shaggai portal was activated?"

"Yeah, both ended in failure."

"Both ended because of interference by Deva."

"No, I mean remember the first time Shaggai portal was activated? It allowed Mihiramon to enter. I'm afraid… Since none of the realized digimon we saw are stronger than Adult level and they don't seem to be attacking Hypnos but rather threatening it just by standing in front of Hypnos, I think it might be a trap."

"You mean the purpose of the digimon realizing is so that we would activate Shaggai?" asked Takato.

"Yeah. Then, the Perfect or Ultimate level can come through to the real world after Shaggai is activated."

"But, wouldn't the digimon here become scapegoats?" asked Ruki.

"I guess maybe they might have no idea that they'll be sacrificing themselves."

"I wonder who the mastermind behind this attack is. If the mastermind is still in the Digital World, I hope Guilmon and the others can stop it from coming here."

"Me too."

"You two, did the nice talk do us any good? No. So now since you're done, care to think about what to do now?"

"Ruki…" both boys sighed in unison.

"What?"

"Nothing…" cowered Takato.

"All we can do now is wait… At least until Shaggai is activated."

All three of the tamers stared at the horde of digimon and lowered their heads. Memories of their adventures two years ago were rushing through their heads. As the army of digimon continued to hold their positions, more memories are flooding back as a rush of loneliness overwhelm each of them. There was silence amongst the group as opposed to the bickering earlier on.

Suddenly, a flash of white light blanketed the entire area around the Hypnos building. As the tamers uncovered their eyes from the blinding light, they were stunned.

_Oh no… It's happening again._

"You guys see that?"

"Sure Takato." the other two said out.

As they looked, they couldn't believe that everything around them was replaced by a single colour: grey. The buildings that once stood were now out of sight. They could only see the army of digimon in front of them and behind the huge army is a grey background.

_Who's going to be realized now? _

That was the only thought going through the minds of the three tamers.

The trio stood, with every ounce of their attention on the figure that was beginning to form in front of their eyes. As the pseudo-protein from the digital field continue to cluster together to form a figure, the realizing figure now has a basic shape… The shape of a man.

"A human?" queried Takato.

The other two are still speechless at their first sight of the process of realization. As the human figure continued to form in front of them, they were stunned. They had never expected that a human would realize in front of them.

_How is this even possible?_

As they continue to watch the figure in front of them, they could make up some basic features of the human-shape that was still forming.

"I guess so…" replied Jianliang. _The human… He's so short… Is he… a child? A human child?_

"No way…" cried out Ruki.

As the realization process continues, more distinct features could be seen. As the human figure stood, a piece of white cloth starts to form as it slings across his right shoulder and wraps itself across his waist, with an excess length extending down to his feet. The trio was awed by this as the figure took on the looks of not only a child, but one that probably was from the past.

Another mass of pseudo-protein started to cluster together just beside the child. As that happened, the trio heard beeping coming from their D-arcs. All three of them instantly pulled out their D-arcs. As they tried to figure out what was causing their D-arcs to beep, the D-arcs floated up from their hands. All three D-arcs turned and faced the new cluster of pseudo-protein. The three tamers are totally shocked and were completely speechless.

Each of their D-arcs shot out their respective hues of light towards the pseudo-protein. The beams of red, blue and green combine and hit the mass of pseudo-protein. However, nothing seemed to happen as the beams of light continue to hit the mass. It was as if the beams were absorbed into the mass, just like light is seemingly being absorbed by black holes.

Before the trio had time to comprehend or even try to comprehend whatever just happened in front of them, two new beams of light came down from the sky. One golden, one pink. The two beams intertwined with each other and hit the pseudo-protein mass dead on. The pseudo-protein mass seemingly absorbed all five beams as it started to glow with an array of bright colours, like that of a rainbow. The five beams then dissipated and the D-arcs fall back into the waiting hands of their respective tamers once again.

The three remain silent, along with the entire digimon army, as they continued to stare at the child and the mass. _The mass… It looks like a mix between D-Reaper and its core… It couldn't be back again… Could it? _As Jianliang continued to speculate, the mass split itself into four entities. The four separate clumps of pseudo-protein gradually take shape. _Rings? Bracelets? What's going on around here? Those look like the one MarineAngemon has… _Wondered Takato. The four entities did indeed form four rings, but each were too big to fit onto a finger. It was more like a bracelet. As it takes its final shape, the four golden rings could be seen with a row of digital text on its exterior, encircling the entire ring.

The four rings then flew in front of the child. The four rings then slid itself onto different parts of the child: right wrist, left wrist, right ankle and finally the left ankle. The hair of the child is now completely formed. From the looks of the short blonde hair, one would agree that the child is most probably a boy.

As the process is complete, the child opens its eyes. The pair of azure blue eyes met that of the tamers. The eyes were those of a heavenly figure as the tamers could feel warmth and hope radiating from the eyes. None of the four uttered a single word or even made a single sound as the confrontation occurred.

The silence in the air was killing the three tamers as they waited for the child to make its move. They didn't dare to act yet as they have totally no idea who the child was and what is its purpose here. Was it a foe or an ally? No one knew at that time. However, the innocence radiating from the pure blue eyes and the fact that it was a child would make anyone believe that he was there for the side of the tamers, or one taking a neutral stand.

Being unable to cope with the silence anymore, the impatient girl spoke up. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The half-chinese and half-japanese boy then continued the interrogation. "Are you responsible for this army of digimon?"

"Hey, he's just a kid. How can he be a part of this mess?" questioned Takato.

"Well, for starters, he realized from a digital field in front of an army of digimon. Moreover, the digimon don't seem like they are going to attack him. Isn't that kind of suspicious?" answered Jianliang.

"You may be right but…"

"Why don't we just ask him directly?" interrupted Ruki as she cracked her knuckles. "We'll get our answers one way or another."

"H-Hey, Ruki… We really don't need to resort to that now." said Takato as he grinned nervously.

"He's right, Ruki. There's no need to act rashly."

Ruki shook her head. "You two sure are naïve. Can't you take a simple joke?"

"Ruki, this is no time for jokes." reprimanded Jianliang.

"Fine… You win…" said Ruki in defeat. "Then in that case, what do you suggest we do?"

"Continue to question him."

"Who are you?" shouted Takato as he repeated the earlier question by Ruki. "Why are you here?"

As silence once again begun, the three was back to square one. The two parties now once again stared at each other.

"Hey! We're talking to you! Can't you answer?" shouted the impatient Ruki.

"Ruki, calm down!"

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" Ruki marched forward towards the child as the boys followed her, trying to stop her.

"Hi." This was a simple word, a simple word that shocked the three tamers. They stood absolutely still. After all that silence, they did not expect the child to utter a single word at all. It was as if they thought he was dumb.

"H-Hi. Who are you?" asked Takato.

"…" He continued to be silent again.

This time, however, he started to move towards the tamers. As if on cue, all the other digimon moved forward, following the movement of the child.

"No way… The child… He's their leader?"

"I can't help but agree with you, Takato."

"Me too."

"Wha-What do we do now?"

As he said this, the child stopped right in front of the tamers. He tilted his head upwards and looked towards the tamers. Although the heavenly blue eyes are able to provide warmth and hope for the tamers, they still had an overwhelming fear as they started backing away.

"Hi. It's been ages."

"D-Do we know you?"

"Earth. It's been years since I came here."

"Who are you?" asked Ruki, who is currently more annoyed than calm.

He smirked.

"Hey, what's that for?"

He continued to smirk.

Ruki clenched her fist tight and aimed straight at the face of the child.

"Ruki!" cried out the two boys as they saw the fist made contact with the child's face. They were concerned of the well-being of the child.

Ruki gasped in shock as her fist connects with the child's face. The fist clearly didn't affect the child at all. It didn't even make him budge a single bit. Ruki and the boys staggered back in shock.

The child smirked again. He continued forward.

"What?" cried Ruki as she banged into the door behind her.

There was nowhere for the tamers to run now. They knew that they couldn't afford to enter Hypnos and risk endangering Hypnos before Shaggai was started.

Once again, the child stopped right in front of the tamers. He smirked.

"…" The trio was too shocked to speak or comment.

"Now I'll show you who I am!" the child spoke.

_Impossible! How…_

The boy now truly revealed his true looks to the tamers. Two wings lifted out from his hair. He also extended the eight angelic wings on his back.

"An an-angel?" muttered Takato silently, staggering in his words.

"Wh-What? How is this p-possible?" Ruki gasped.

"Yes. I am an angel. Nice of you to see that." He smirked at the terrified trio. "But I'm no ordinary angel."

"Wha-What are you d-doing here?" questioned Takato, who was so freaked out that he almost wet his pants.

"Have you seen my welcoming committee? I brought the army here. They're here for only one purpose. To serve me. To serve for my cause as I take over your world. First, however, I must rid myself of the pesky towers behind you."

"N-No! You can't!" shouted Takato as he held his hands out protectively. The other two tamers follow suit.

"Well… What do we have here? A tiny little human child trying to be a hero. Maybe I should give you three a chance to fight against me. Alone. I would not use my army. What do you say? If you win, I'll call off the plans for world domination. If I win, you're dead." said the angel as he toyed with the three terrified tamers.

"Ru-Ruki? Jian? What now?"

"We have no choice. We must try to stall time till Yamaki-san activates Shaggai."

"Right, so who goes first?"

The three tamers looked at one another as they couldn't decide the person who will duel with the angel first and most probably lose his or her life in the duel.

"We need to find a weakness of his."

As Jianliang spoke, he heard a sound coming from his pockets. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-arc. As he held his D-arc in front of him, a virtual screen appeared and it showed the angel on the screen.

"A digimon?"

"Huh?" the other two tamers cried out.

"Lucemon. Child Level with Vaccine Attribute. Angel-type digimon. Despite its appearance of a child, its power and intelligence exceeds normal ultimate level digimon. His special attack is Grand Cross." Jianliang narrated the information stated in his D-arc.

"A child level digimon… with the power of an ultimate? Impossible…" said the shocked Ruki.

"What? Lucemon?" said Takato, also shocked.

"So he's a digimon. A strong one. No wonder you punch didn't affect him, Ruki."

"So, have you all decided who to go first? Or will you three all take me on at the same time? I don't mind the handicap."

"All right, we'll take you on as a team." spoke Jianliang. "Right, guys?"

The two tamers nodded their heads. If they were to meet their ends with Lucemon, they will do so together, rather than one by one. They would not be able to bear seeing another tamer in pain when they themselves didn't help out.

"Let's gets started, shall we?" asked Lucemon politely, showing his angelic personality.

_Yamaki… We believe in you… Activate Shaggai soon and save us…_ The three tamers hoped as they prepared for what may be the last few minutes of their lives.

**Inside the Hypnos mainframe**

"Yamaki Sir, we're almost ready to activate Shaggai. System booting 90%." said a brown hair female.

_Hang in there, kids… Shaggai will be ready soon…_

**Entrance of Hypnos**

Lucemon backs away from the tamer trio. The three tamers slowly followed along, knowing very well that one false move can very well cost their lives.

"Well, any last words before we start?"

"Jian, Ruki, good luck."

"You too, Takato." replied the other two.

The trio looked back at Lucemon.

"Let's start." said Lucemon.

The trio stood their ground, not moving an inch as they waited for Lucemon to make his move. Lucemon takes one step forward. The tamers start to panic. Lucemon then takes another step forward. Then a third one. With each step, Lucemon inches closer towards the tamers. With each step, the muscles in each of the tamers bodies become tenser. A rush of adrenaline courses through the bodies of the tamers as Lucemon came within striking range.

The real battle begins now.

Ruki, unable to bear the pressure mounted on her and out of fear, lashes out a punch at Lucemon. However, just like her last attempt at attacking the child, the fist once again makes contact with Lucemon's face, but he was not at all affected by it. Ruki withdraws her hands.

"My turn." Lucemon aims his fist straight at Ruki. Jianliang, who was standing beside her, pushed the shocked Ruki back as she fell to the ground. The fist of Lucemon only managed to strike air. "Not bad."

Lucemon turns to face Jianliang. Jianliang held out his hands in a martial arts pose, just like what his sensei taught him. Lucemon uses his right arm to go for a slash towards Jianliang. Jianliang uses his right arm to block the attack. Their arms meet but Jianliang was no match for Lucemon. Lucemon's arm pushes past Jianliang's and hit him on his shoulder. Jianliang clutches his shoulders as he screamed in pain and backs away.

Takato, who was by the side, take the chance to punch straight at Lucemon, hoping to catch him off guard. However, Lucemon smacks back his right arm to hit Takato's arm and cause him to fall to the ground.

"Now, to finish you off." He smirked.

**Within Hypnos**

"Shaggai system booted 100%. Prepare for activation." cried out one of the two ladies in the Hypnos mainframe.

"Systems ready, awaiting your orders and authorization, Yamaki Sir." said the other lady.

"Reika, Megumi, activate Shaggai immediately."

**Outside Hypnos**

As Lucemon slowly ascends into the air, preparing to make his final move that would seal the fate of the tamers. The three tamers tilted their face upwards, following the movement of Lucemon. As Lucemon stretches his hands and feet, he prepared to unleash his finishing attack: Grand Cross. Flashbacks of their lives and the friendship they share together starts playing in their minds as the lingered near death's doors.

_Jian, Ruki… Do you still remember the adventures we had two years ago? The times we had… We've defeated the Devas, overcome Zhuqiaomon and finally, wiped out D-Reaper. Our friendship has grown from total strangers or even rivals to become the best of friends. Lee-kun, thank you for your help since the day I met you two years ago. You helped me a lot, especially when I was still immature. I had tough times with Guilmon but you were always there to aid me. Ruki-chan, at first, you and me didn't actually see eye to eye about digimon. However, we did accept each other's difference and became friends. Thank you. Guilmon, I'm sorry I am not able to keep my promise to play with you again. Katou-san, I… I… Thank you for being a nice friend to me and Guilmon. Dad, Mom, Hirokazu, Kenta, goodbye and take care. My life… It's ending soon. No. it cannot end this way. I believe and… Hope it'll not end this way. _He took out his D-arc and clenches it tightly.

_Jian, Takato… I still remember when I was still that ice cold digimon queen. I used Renamon as a tool to gain power, to become strong. You two… You helped me understand that Renamon is more than just a tool. She was… a friend. My partner. Takato, you are open-minded and thus I accepted you as a friend… or rather my first in a long time. I still remember you saying you dreamt about me… _She smiled. _How weird. But, nonetheless, thank you. Jianliang, you are a good friend. You were very against my idea of digimon as a tool and helped me to find my inner self… that I actually cared for others like Impmon. Thank you, Jianliang. Renamon, thank you, my dear partner. Ryo, I'm sorry that I treated you so coldly… I… just can't accept that you beat me in the finals. Mom, Grandma, I hope I can see you again. I wish… _She took out her D-arc and clenches it in her hands tightly.

_Takato, Ruki… You two have been great friends to me. Although at first, Ruki, we didn't get along well. We've grown together as a group, not forgetting Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo, Juri and my little sister Shaochung. Our group sure has its ups and downs. I cherish those memories. Takato, you have shown me that we need to fight for what we believe in. You influence me to have courage, to have courage to let Terriermon battle, even if it means I might lose him if I do so. You made me believe that if there is a reason for us to fight, somebody for us to protect, we musn't walk away from the responsibility we have as tamers. Thank you. Ruki, our friendship has grown through the adventures two years ago and I must admit that you're a great friend. You just hide your care for others under that tough façade of yours but you indeed care for others. I must thank you for looking after my sister when we're in the Digital World. Terriermon, I hope to see you again but… No! Why am I being so pessimistic? There must be hope in such a time of despair. I hope… that the three of us will survive the ordeal… _He took his D-arc and clenches it tight in his palm.

Lucemon took one last look at the tamers as he prepared to fire his attack.

A/N: Cliff-hanger! Okay, expect the next update to be somewhere in early/mid-August cause I'm going for an exchange trip overseas without my precious laptop... Finally, ...

Pls review!


	3. Venture into the Digital World!

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon.

A/N: Sorry for late update! I was going to post this yesterday but I kinda forgot... Please R&R!

To Anon: Ryo might come in later in the story, but not so soon...

Chapter 3: Venture into digital world! 

As Lucemon prepares to make his final move in eliminating the three tamers, Takato, Jianliang and Ruki, he paused. He lifted his head up and felt an uneasy presence in the air. The colour of the skies was changing. It was changing from blue to an ominous orange. Sunset was still a long time away and the orange skies was definitely not welcomed, especially for Lucemon, who was leading an entire army of rouge digimon in a conquest to take over the Real World. He now temporarily abandons his attack on the three humans and faces his troops.

"No one moves until I give the order to, get it?" he commanded.

The digimon roars in agreement as most were not able to speak. They can only communicate through some primitive calls and language, like the animals on Earth do.

A slow moving green vortex now appears in the sky.

"Y-Yamaki-san, he did it…" whispered Takato.

"Yeah." replied the other two.

The green vortex starts to rotate at a higher speed. It contained a scent of a digimon, using it as bait for the power-hungry troops of Lucemon. They were designed such that they obeyed the laws of survival. They will fight to get data to gain power.

Several digimon were agitated. They can hardly resist the temptation to fight. Lucemon sees this and flies in front of the group of digimon which are preparing to take flight.

Takato took a look at his D-arc. "Flymon. Data type. Champion. Its special attack is deadly sting, using its poison needle to paralyse opponents."

The group of Flymon took flight.

"Grand Cross!" Ten spheres headed towards the small group of Flymon as they tried to scatter and avoid the attack. The spheres explode on contact with the Flymon as the entire group dissolved into data, leaving a crater at the point of impact. "Anyone who tries to move will experience the same fate."

The vortex, also known as Shaggai hole, continued to spin. Lucemon, now satisfied that his army will stand their ground instead of rushing to their deaths, he faces the tamers again. He stretched out his arms and legs again. The three tamers clutched onto their D-arcs tightly, hoping for a miracle to happen.

"Grand…" As Lucemon started his attack, each of the tamers' D-arc released a beam of light, shooting directly into the central vortex of the Shaggai hole. Red, blue, green were the colours of the three beams of light: the primary colours. As the three beams merge into a thin ray of white light, it vanished through the central vortex.

"…Cr-…" Two beams of light beamed out from the Shaggai hole, one pink and one golden-yellow.

"-oss." Lucemon released at his attack, aiming straight for the tamers. Before the attack can make any contact or cause any damage to any of the tamers, the golden-yellow beam of light forms a protective barrier over the tamers. The ten hot spheres from Lucemon slam head-on into the protective barrier. It explodes on impact but do not penetrate the barrier, hence the three tamers remained relatively unharmed. The barrier dissipated once the smoke around the tamers cleared away.

"Wh-What happened?" questioned the trio.

The was a moment of temporary silence.

As for the pink beam of light, it goes straight for Lucemon and wraps around Lucemon. As the light fades, a chain could be seen around Lucemon's waist. The chain stretches through into the Shaggai hole. As Lucemon was left wondering what might be happening, more chains appear from within the Shaggai hole and the chains quickly wrap themselves around any rouge digimon in the army.

As if on cue, after all the invading digimon have been immobilized and chained, the chains start to pull Lucemon and his minions through the Shaggai hole.

"Argh! What is happening here?" screamed Lucemon, extremely unhappy that his plan has been halted. "I will be back!"

The three tamers stood. What happened within the past hour just astounded them. It was a mix of fear and relief for them after two near death experiences.

**Inside Hypnos**

"Yamaki Sir, wild ones that appeared has been eliminated. Do we shut down Shaggai?" asked Reika.

"Confirm the elimination of the wild ones once more before you shut it down. I'll leave you in charge for now." replied the black haired man wearing sunglasses. He played with his lighter for a moment before shutting it and proceeds to exit the Hypnos building.

**Entrance of Hypnos**

"Erm… So what exactly did happen here?" asked Takato.

The two other tamers still continued to stare dumbfounded into space. None of the three of them could understand what just happened.

"So?"

"Takato, for once, I have totally no idea. I think something happened in the Digital World." replied Jianliang.

"Agreed. I think we need to go to the Digital World to find out what's happening." said Ruki.

"But… Don't we have school for the rest of the week?"

"Let me ask you. Is school more important or the safety of the Digital World and our world?" quipped Ruki.

"Takato, she's right. We have to check it out, for the safety of our world and our loved ones, not to mention our digimon partners."

"Hm… You have a point…"

At that moment, their D-arcs beeped in unison. They pulled out the devices once more and stared at the screen, which shows a row of strange symbols in red. The symbols were constantly flashing.

"What now?"

"I think we really need to go check out the Digital World. It's quite serious from the looks of it." said Jianliang.

"Okay boys, so what do you say we all give our partners a visit tomorrow morning?"

The word 'partners' caused a temporary silence to engulf the group.

_Guilmon…_

_Renamon…_

_Terriermon…_

"I… guess so."

Jianliang nodded.

"So, our old meeting place at 7.30?"

The two boys nodded.

"Should we tell the others too?"

"…"

"I think it's best to leave them out of this."

Suddenly, a cleverly made remark stunned the tamers.

"Where are we going to go when we reach the Digital World?"

The comment was by Takato.

The other two tamers couldn't believe they missed out this important detail.

"What a nice way to spoil the plan, Takato."

"Ruki, he's right. How would we know where should we go? It will take us a long time if we were to search the whole Digital World."

"What now?" asked Takato.

As if on cue, the screen of their D-arcs changed to show a compass, with its arrow pointing in a particular direction.

"I guess that now the problem is settled. The D-arc would be guiding us."

The three looked at each other as they silently nodded. They were ready to leave when the door to the Hypnos building burst opened. The three tamers turned and saw a figure with sunglasses.

"Yamaki-san?"

"Kids, what happened?"

"Something appeared out of the Shaggai hole and pulled the digimon into it. We don't know why just yet so we're setting off for the Digital World tomorrow to find out." Takato covered his mouth as he said the last statement.

"Good luck kids. Remember to inform your parents this time. I won't stop you from going. The choice of putting your lives on the line again is up to you. I will do my very best to support you if you choose to venture into the Digital World." Yamaki smiled. It was a rare sight. Yamaki hardly smiles.

The three tamers spoke in unison. "Thanks, Yamaki-san."

With that, the four went their separate ways.

**In the evening, Matsuda bakery**

"Thank you. That's a total of…"

Takato stood in the corridor, looking at his mother working the cash register. His mother continued to serve the customers as she smiled. She seemed to have had a happy day at work. Takato sighed. He did not wish to hurt his mother's heart again. The last time he was gone, his mother broke down as it hit her hard. He shook his head as he went back to his room, taking one final glance at his mother.

"Ring…"

"Takato! It's a call from Juri!" he heard his mother hollering from the bakery below.

Takato made his way down and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Katou-san?"

"Takato-kun, there's this strange message that kept appearing on my D-arc. Is… something wrong?"

"Erm… We've encountered a digimon army… and so we think that something has happened in the Digital World."

"…"

"And we're going to the Digital World tomorrow to find out what's wrong."

"T-Takato-kun, can I come too?"

"I-I guess you could. Since your D-arc is reacting."

"Thanks, Takato-kun." He blushed.

"Er… Ya. So we meet at the usual spot at 7 tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks and have a good night, Takato-kun."

"You too, Katou-san."

With that, he hung up the phone and picked it up again, dialling a new number.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is Jianliang there?"

He heard a faint voice. "Jian-niichan! Your call!"

"Hello?"

"Jian?"

"Takato?"

"Erm… I called to tell you that Katou-san would be following us tomorrow."

There was a pause.

"I thought we agreed not to let the others know?" As Jianliang said this, he felt a tug on his arm. "Shaochung, hang on for a moment."

"But… Her D-arc is reacting just like ours did earlier."

"Hmm…" He felt another tug. "Shaochung!" He turned to face her.

"Jian-niichan, how come there are strange symbols here?" She held up her D-arc.

Jianliang gasped.

"The Digital World… It's calling for you too… So I think… Shaochung, can you come to the Digital World with us?"

"Huh? I can… I guess…"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Takato-kun?"

"Lee-kun?"

"Shaochung is coming along too."

"Huh?"

"I think you should call Hirokazu, Kenta and Ryo. Ask them if they have anything strange on their D-arcs."

"Okay. Call you back later."

He hung up the phone. This time, his call was to Hirokazu.

"Takato?"

"Hirokazu, did you notice anything strange?"

"Huh?"

"I mean your D-arc…"

"Huh? I don't see anything new… Is…"

"…" The dial tone.

"Huh? Takato?"

Takato called the next number, Kenta.

"Takato?"

"Kenta, did you notice anything strange on your D-arc?"

"No… Wait, is there something I should know?"

"Er… No-Nothing important. Bye."

"Takato, wait."

"…" The dial tone.

"That's weird…"

Takato picked up the phone again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The dial tone kept running for about one minute before Takato hung up.

This time, he made his final call.

"Jian?"

"Takato? So anyone else have D-arcs that reacted?"

"Nope."

"Hmm… That's perculiar..."

"I can't reach Ryo."

"Never mind. I guess if something happens, he can enter the Digital World by himself. I'll call Ruki to tell her about this."

"Okay. Bye, Jian."

"Bye, Takato."

Takato hung up the call for one final time. He turned back to see that his parents were ready to close the bakery and enjoy dinner. He let out a sigh again, before walking out into the bakery to help her parents to close the bakery.

**Later, during dinner**

"Takato, are you feeling alright? You don't look well today." his mother commented as she watches him lowering his head and sighing every now and then.

"I… I'm fine… It's just… Mum… The others… and I would be… going to the… D-Digital World…" he spoke silently.

Silence. Silence filled the tables as his mother sat there, stunned. It seemed like history repeating itself as it had only been two years ago since she let go of her son to face D-Reaper. She couldn't bear to come close to losing her son again. She did the only thing she could do now: cry. She knew she would never change Takato's mind and she had no way to prevent him from going to the Digital World.

"Mu-Mum…"

"I'm… fine… Just… go…" she cried.

"Mum…"

"Just do what… you think is best for you… I won't stop you." she cried even harder.

"T-Thanks mum."

She leaned onto her husband who was silent all this while. He certainly looked like he agreed to let Takato go, just like he did the first time. He nodded his head at Takato. Takato continued his dinner as his mother continued crying on his father's shoulders.

He sighed. _Sorry… Mum… Dad… It's just something that I really need to do… _

**Lee Apartment, at night, after dinner**

"Dad?"

"Yes, Jian?"

"I… I want to talk to you about something…"

"Go Ahead…"

"In private…"

His dad nodded as he led his dad back to his room. His dad entered his room and sat on the chair. Before Jianliang entered, he called out "Shaochung!"

Lee Shaochung, Jianliang's younger sister came out of her room and followed his brother into his room. The door was shut.

"Dad… Shaochung and I… We will be going to the Digital World tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Well… Takato, Ruki and I met an army of digimon that tried to attack the Hypnos tower so we believe something might have gone wrong in the Digital World. I was… almost killed… but…" he lowered his head. Those memories of being seconds away from death proved to be too tough to handle.

"Jian-niichan…"

"Jian… I understand your concerns but…" he paused, not knowing anything to give as an excuse to bar his son from leaving. The last thing the world need is an attack by digimon. If Jian and his friends could get rid of the problem in the Digital World and prevent it from affecting the Real World, it would outweigh his desire to keep Jian safe and him being missing from school.

"But… what does Shaochung have to do with your plans to enter the Digital World?"

"Dad, my D-arc have been reacting to something and I feel like Lopmon is calling me or somebody is calling me from the Digital World."

He sat silent in thought. "All right. I'll talk to your mother about this but you can leave but come back soon… And Jian, take care of Shaochung."

"Thanks, dad." they both said in unison.

After the private conversation and consent from his father, Jianliang picked up the phone and dialled in a number.

"Hello?" asked the other person speaking through the phone.

"Erm… Is Ruki there?"

"Wait a second…"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Ruki?"

"Yes, Jian?"

"I wanted to tell you that Juri and Shaochung are joining us for our trip tomorrow."

"What? I thought we decided to keep this from the others?"

"Don't get so agitated. Their D-arcs reacted so I guess they should come with us."

"Well okay if that's the case… See you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight, Ruki."

"Goodnight."

He hung up the phone.

**Next morning**

Tapping of feet could be heard near a small concrete structure looking like an isolated prison cell in the middle of Shinjuku Park. This tapping of feet is coupled with constant voices of complaints.

"Why isn't he here yet?"

"Ruki… calm down. He'll be here soon."

"Yeah I believe Takato-kun would make it here in time."

Standing beside the three conversing youths is a younger girl at nine years of age. She eyed the trio as they continued talking. _Haiz… It's still early in the morning and there they are having a 'nice' conversation… I don't think I'll ever be able to understand them…_

Leaning on the concrete structure is the impatient girl that kept complaining. Although after these two years her choice of clothes began to shift and change a little, her clothes today were still her normal: a simple T-shirt and jeans. She kept tapping her foot and the ground and with fists clenched.

"Why… must he be so late?"

Standing beside the complaining girl is a young teen. His choice of an orange vest really made him stand out from the rest. He used his hands to comb through his black hair.

"Something must have cropped up for him… He isn't usually late you know…"

"Everyone!" someone shouted from afar.

The four tamers recognised his voice as they all turned to face him.

"Hi, Takato-kun."

"Takato!"

Ruki leaned away from the wall of the concrete structure as she marched towards Takato, who was still running to his friends. As the two of them met, the panting Takato asked, "R-Ruki?"

He immediately felt a pair of hands grabbing his shirt collar. "Why are you late? You very well know the fate of the worlds could be at stake here!"

Takato stammered in his reply. "I was… just… trying to… get some food… in case we got… hungry… in the Di… Digital World…"

Ruki looked at him in a serious manner. He quickly turned his gaze away from her threatening eyes.

"Sorry, Takato." Ruki said as she looked to the ground. "I guess I was just too agitated and excited to have the chance to see Renamon again."

"Don't worry, Ruki."

She nodded as they both went towards concrete structure.

"So, are we ready to go? Lee-kun? Katou-san? Ruki?"

Everyone nodded.

It's the start of a new adventure for the tamers as they climbed into the hole previously dug by Guilmon. The Digital World awaits them.

**Digital World**

Right after touchdown, a blinding stream of pink light swept them away, into another part of the Digital World. Before they left, they could clearly see a dark sky, indicating that it was nightfall.

Next update: probably in early Sept. Story focus would be switching to a certain trio in the Odaiba Chosen.


	4. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon...

Okay, names and age for charaters of 01/02:

Tai = Yagami Taichi (16)  
>Matt = Ishida Yamato (16)<br>Izzy = Izumi Koushiro (15)  
>Sora = Takenouchi Sora (16)<br>Joe = Kido Jyou (17)  
>Mimi = Tachikawa Mimi (15)<br>TK = Takaishi Takeru (13)  
>Kari = Yagami Hikari (13)<br>Davis = Motomiya Daisuke (13)  
>Yolei = Inoue Miyako (14)<br>Cody = Hida Iori (11)  
>Ken = Ichijouji Ken (13)<p>

Digimon:

Biyomon = Piyomon  
>Veemon = V-mon<br>Armadillomon = Armadimon  
>Gatomon = Tailmon<p>

And for the crests:

Crest of sincerity (Mimi) = Crest of purity  
>Crest of reliability (Jyou) = Crest of sincerity<p>

A/N: I'm not siding towards any pairing at this point in time...

Chapter 4: Broken heart

She sat, alone, on the sandy white beach and her gaze was focused at the azure blue sea. Her mind was far away, deep in thought. As the Sun continued to venture below the horizon, the sky was kind of pinkish red. However, she was just too focused to notice that.

_Flashback _

_**After school**_

"_Can I talk to you for a second, Hikari-chan?" asked a 13 year old Daisuke._

_She nodded her head._

"_Privately?" said Daisuke as he eyed Takeru._

_She nodded again._

_Daisuke pulled Hikari towards an empty stairwell._

"_Hikari, you should know… that we've been classmates since young and we've became friends ever since I've become a Chosen Child."_

"_Yes? Is this conversation leading somewhere?" asked Hikari casually as she thought about Daisuke's words. 'Is it leading to what she thinks it is?' She had no clue, but doubted it._

"_Er… Maybe… Maybe not… I just wanted to say that we've been friends and I had a crush on you since when I was introduced to you. I bet you know that, right?"_

"_Y-Yes… Daisuke-kun…" she said as she blushed slightly. _

"_I was trying all my best these few years in capturing your attention and we've been close as friends. You regard Takeru as your best friend, right?"_

"_Yes, just best friends." she nodded._

"_Then I think it might be an appropriate time to ask you a question."_

"_And what would that be?" asked Hikari curiously._

"_I… wanted to ask you if you could… be my… girlfriend?" _

_There was a long pause of silence._

"_Hikari-chan?"_

"_Daisuke-kun, I'm sorry, but no for now... I've never really pondered deeply about my feelings for you so… I guess I can't really make a choice now… I…"_

_Daisuke lowered his head. "I understand… I'll wait till you're ready…"_

_He left, hurtful._

_Hikari too walked away, head drooping as she walked back to the class to retrieve her bag._

_End flashback_

The boy who just got rejected was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt as if life was over for him. His purpose in life was stripped away from him. Despite saying that he understood that she was not ready, he in fact had taken the situation as a rejection. He felt dead at this moment. Never had Daisuke felt this lost in life. Even with Chibimon by his side, he felt that he lost all his hopes in an instant.

The girl began to think again. She went through another event later on in that day. The experience was somehow similar but different from the one she experienced in school. She sighed. Never had she thought that an event like that could happen to her.

_Flashback_

"_Hikari, do you mind if I walk you home?" asked a blonde-haired teenager._

"_I… don't mind…" said the girl beside him. _

_The duo started heading towards Hikari's house when Takeru posed a question._

"_Hikari-chan, is something wrong?"_

"_No-nothing…" she said. She was obviously shaken by her experience with Daisuke earlier but doesn't want to worry Takeru._

"_Are you sure?" he looked at her._

_She averted his gaze and replied. "Y-Yes…"_

_Takeru shrugged. "So what did Daisuke talk to you about?"_

_She stopped._

"_Hikari-chan?"_

"_No-Nothing much…"_

_Takeru raised an eyebrow at her but decide not to pursue the topic any longer._

"_Okay… if you say so…"_

_The two continued their silent walk back, enjoying each other's company. _

"_Will you be fine?" asked Takeru as they reached her apartment door._

_She nodded._

"_If you need to talk to someone you can call me…" he smiled at her. "Goodbye."_

"_T-Takeru wait!"_

_He turned around._

"_I need to talk… can we meet at…" she spoke._

"_I know… See you there at three…" he said as he walked away, leaving Hikari at her doorstep._

_She sighed and turned to walk into her apartment._

_On his way home, Takeru was deep in his thoughts. He had never seen Hikari so depressed since the times when she was pulled into the Dark Ocean. He knew something must have occurred and her private talk with Daisuke might have something to do with her depressed mood. As he walked, he bumped into a boy of the same height as him._

"_Sorry." he said as he looked up._

_The other party remained quiet and walked off._

_Takeru stared at him. "Daisuke-kun!"_

_Daisuke ignored Takeru._

"_Daisuke-kun?"_

_He shook his head. Something must have gone wrong during the duo's private conversation. He shook it off and headed home as he prepared for his day with Hikari. He was beginning to seriously doubt if he should put his plan into action today, since Hikari wasn't in the best of moods._

_**Yagami apartment**_

_She sighed, yet another time. Today was the worst day for her. She never felt worst before. She couldn't stop thinking the way she rejected Daisuke. She didn't want to hurt him but she felt that she just had to speak the truth from her heart. She undoubtedly had hurt Daisuke's heart. _

"_Hikari, can you stop pacing around the room?"_

_She totally ignored the feline's request._

_She had never really given much deep thoughts about her feelings. There are not much boys in her life anyways. She had never imagined that one of them would ask her out today. She kept drifting into her thoughts and didn't realize time was running short for her._

_It was nearly three._

_**Digital World**_

_When he reached the open patch of grassland, it seemed eerily empty. He peeked at his watch. '2.57 and she's not here yet?' he thought to himself. He knew that Hikari is always on time and usually there before him. He sat down under a huge tree, and the only tree in the vicinity. Beads of perspiration began to slide down from his face as his heartbeat seemed to race faster everytime he looked at his watch. "2.58 and 30 seconds… 2.58 and 52 seconds… 2.59 and 16 seconds… 2.59 and 39 seconds…" He began to panic._

_A hand landed hard on his shoulders and he felt as if something hit his head. He jolted in surprise and Patamon, who was just resting on his head, fell off. He turned around to find a girl and her cat laughing their heads off. "Stop it, will you! It's not funny!" he cried out, but the laughter still continued. He sighed._

_After a little while, the laughing ceased as Takeru and Hikari sat under the tree, with Patamon on Takeru's hat and Tailmon beside Hikari. _

"_Why was your reaction so great?" Tailmon asked in curiosity. "Were you thinking…"_

"_No." Takeru snapped. _

"_No need to be so worked up, Takeru-kun." Hikari said as she giggled._

"_I guess you're right." Takeru said as he smiled at Hikari. "So, do you want to start telling me why you're feeling so down today?"_

_Hikari sighed. "A-Alright… D-Daisuke-kun asked me… out…"_

_He suddenly looked up towards Hikari. His sudden reaction threw Patamon off his hat. "Takeru!"_

"_S-Sorry, Patamon." he said as he reached back to pick Patamon up and started stroking his wings with his hands. Patamon sat comfortably in Takeru's lap and the conversation continued._

"_And so, what did you do?"_

"_I-I told him that I wasn't ready… and couldn't make a choice yet… I'm scared… I hurt him…" she started to sob._

"_H-Hikari-chan…"_

"_Takeru-kun?"_

"_I think he'll understand…"_

"_You really think so?"_

"_Y-Yes…"_

_The two sat in silence as the wind blew against their faces. Takeru was in total shock of this revelation. Hikari was just still thinking of the awful day._

"_Hikari, cheer up…"_

"_Takeru-kun… it's hard… I'm worried…"_

"_Don't be…" Takeru said as he gave a friendly hug to Hikari which she gladly accepted._

_After they broke the hug, Takeru suggested, "Why don't we do something to get your mind off the incident?"_

"_Alright!"_

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?"_

"_No… Takeru-kun…" he sweat dropped._

"_Patamon?"_

"_To visit a good old friend!" he replied enthusiastically._

_**Minutes later**_

"_The village of beginnings…"_

"_Patamon and I come here to help every once and then to get our minds of stuff…"_

"_Takeru! Patamon!"_

"_Elecmon!"_

_The two humans ran forward._

"_What brings you here?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Oh right. I guess I know… thinking about her again? What's her name…" he immediately met with a fierce glance from both Takeru and Patamon. He took the hint and immediately paused._

"_Nice to meet you… Hikari..." said Elecmon as he changed the topic._

_Takeru slapped his forehead. 'Shouldn't have shown him her picture…'_

"_You still recognise me?" Hikari asked curiously._

"_Eh. Well… I met you once… So, you must be that little girl, right?" he said, trying to cover his mistake._

"_Yes… I was…"_

_The trio of boys sighed._

_Tailmon was getting curious. "What are you three up to?"_

"_Nothing… Can we start now?"_

"_Okay!" cried Hikari. _

_She started by picking up one Digi-egg and started rubbing it._

"_Rub-rub…" the egg shook. "Rub-rub…"_

_She still remembered the first time she hatched a Digi-egg as an eight year old child and now she was thirteen and things definitely changed a lot. New friendships were forged, old ones strengthened and she grew up, not only physically but mentally too. She could still remember some of her silly conversations with Takeru and the others when she was young and couldn't believe how naïve she was back then. Naïve, but not innocent. She had seen her fair share of the evil ones and the death of Wizarmon took a toll on her._

_As she sat by a nearby tree with toys hanging on it, she thought about the events that just happened two years ago. She thought back at the time when she spoke to Takeru after being separated from one another for three years, it still feels like it was too good to be true. The Digital World called for their help with new Chosen Children to help them out. Daisuke. This one boy brought her joy then, but pain and worry now._

_She thought back at the events and thought aloud her one query. "What happened to Demon after he was sent to the Dark World?"_

"_I have no idea."_

"_Hmm…"_

"…"

_The two humans and digimon sat at the tree in silence for the rest of the time, enjoying each other's presence. The two humans were deep in their own thoughts while the digimon rested._

"_Thank you… Takeru-kun…"_

"_Hikari-chan…" he smiled._

"_Is something wrong?" She could sense that his smile was not like one of his usual, although it was still heartwarming._

"_Nothing…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes…" he sighed._

_Hikari folded her arms. "Tell me what's wrong…" she tried saying that in the most authoritative tone she could muster._

"_No…"_

"_Tell me…"_

"_No…"_

_She was getting irritated with him bottling up his feelings while telling her to open up. "Takeru-kun. Tell me. Or else you can forget about us being friends again since you don't seem to trust me at all." she blurted out._

_He was stunned. "I… couldn't… I… don't want to hurt you… anymore…" he said as he started to break down in front of her._

_It was her turn to be shocked. "T-Takeru?" she said in a soft tone._

"…"

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_Its fine… not your fault anyways…"_

"_Takeru-kun… I…"_

"_You really want to know?" he asked in a low tone._

"_I… I…"_

_Silence. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Hikari._

_She took the box and held it, a little surprised. She opened the box. It flipped open to reveal a necklace. She held it up and scrutinized it. The necklace was made up of a thin silver chain and a small engravement of the crest of light on a piece of silver hung at the centre. Tears were coming down her cheeks as she was touched by Takeru's gift._

"_Why?"_

"…" _He didn't dare to give an answer. He definitely didn't want to lie to her, but the truth would hurt her, considering what she had just been through this afternoon._

"_Takeru-kun…"_

"_I… can't say…"_

"_Takeru-kun…"_

"_I… don't want to hurt you…"_

"_Takeru-kun, your gift had really touched my heart and… I really want to know why…" She said. She was fearful all of a sudden, fearful that the answer might not be what she had expected by the reaction of Takeru. It might not be just simply due to friendship. However, she desperately wanted an answer that could satisfy her after having such a bad day._

"_I…"_

"_Takeru-kun…" she said in a more demanding voice. "You are hiding something from me…"_

"_Yes… Haiz… I might as well tell you…" he finally said in defeat._

"_So why?" she asked curiously._

"_I… It has been five years since I first met you…"_

"_Yes… Now that I think of that… It had been that long…"_

"_We had been through thick and thin together… The two separate adventures…"_

"_Yes…" she said as she was deep in her memories._

"_This necklace… Well… Something happened a week ago that made me buy it…"_

"_What happened?"_

"_I had a nightmare… and it forced me to think… about our friendship…"_

"_So you decided to buy this for me for our friendship?" she asked._

"_Not really. I… I was preparing to ask you something but today just doesn't seem like a good day to do so…"_

"_Because of me having a bad day?"_

"_Yes."_

_This simple reply made her wonder and ponder whether she truly wanted to dig up the real reason for him to give her this gift. It wasn't the first time she received a gift from him but he never did buy her something this exquisite. It certainly has to be a very special occasion for him to do such a thing. However, she doesn't seem to remember that the day had anything special to it. She was curious._

"_But… I want to know why…" she pouted at him._

"_Patamon… Tailmon… If you would please…"_

_The duo understood him and went away from the tree and back to the Village of Beginnings. He was now alone with Hikari._

"_I gave you this because… well… I… found out from that nightmare that I liked you more than just as a friend and the necklace was just a gift. I was hoping that we could push our relationship beyond just friendship…" he said, looking at her._

_She sat, stunned. She knew that she had to expect this as an answer since he already dropped so many hints on her but she just had to ignore it. She was internally confused as a second boy now officially asked her out today. She was silent._

"_I'm sorry…" he said._

_Memories of her rejecting Daisuke rushed back into her mind. Now she faced the possibility of rejecting Takeru. She had not thought about her feelings and thus she could not just accept it either. Her mind was totally confused and feelings mixed. Anger. Frustration. Panic. Sadness. Hurt. She depended on Takeru to ease her pain but now she was hurt. Hurt that Takeru confessed to her on such a bad day but she had forced him, didn't she? It wasn't entirely his fault._

_She did not know what to do. She made an impromptu decision to run. Her mind was telling her to run. Run away from the confusion. Run away from the sadness. Run away from her problems. She stood up and took off, with her eyes filled with tears of confusion._

_Takeru sat there as his head lowered. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hikari running back to the real world. He sighed as a silent tear dropped. He knew he was not rejected but he knew his move would prove fatal to their relationship._

_End flashback_

She sat silently on the beach, going through her thoughts again and again, and thinking about her relationship with the two boys. She did not directly reject any of them but it might be hard to still befriend them after all this happened. She focused her thoughts and began to delve deep into her heart. _Takeru-kun? Daisuke-kun? What are they to me? _

_Takeru-kun: my best friend since eight. The one who understands me the best besides my family. He is trust-worthy. Do I feel anything for him? I always liked to be around him… But it's the fact that we're best friends and I can trust him… I don't know… Do I like him?_

_Daisuke-kun: my classmate and a close friend in school. He's the humorous one and also manages to cheer me up, although he had a habit to chase me like he did but I always regarded it as only a joke or at least a small crush but… I didn't know his feelings went this deep. I… I don't know if I like him… _

She felt a tear drop as her mind was filled with total confusion.

As she continued her thoughts, another figure sat on a beach, looking at the sun. From his view, the sun was just above the mountain and shining a brilliant hue of golden-yellow. His mind was still deep in thoughts of the occurrence that happened just a few hours ago. He didn't really get her message clearly but it doesn't seem that she had downright rejected him. It was a relief and a pain for him. He was regretful in hurting Hikari the way he did. As he continued to sit silently, he thought of the strange but surreal dream he had. It was what caused him to be in his current position.

_Flashback (A few days ago)_

_A beep radiated through the silent room. _

"_Whoever that is better shut it now or else…" the teacher left it hanging._

_Takeru was in shock as he picked up his beeping device: the D-3._

"_Mister!" he shouted quickly as he raised his arm._

"_Yes, Takeru?"_

"_I-… I need to use the bathroom."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Thanks." he said as he rushed out to the corridor. Class was important but the beeping was more urgent. The fate of the world was in his or rather, his and the Chosen Children's hands so he can't just stay till class is over, although he did feel bad for lying._

_The next thing he knew, he was in File Island again, face to face with the four dark masters whom they certainly defeated five years ago on their first adventure._

"_Hahaha… I'm revived…" a voice hauled._

_He stared; unable to believe that the very one he destroyed five years ago, with the help of HolyAngemon, was back. He looked up as he made eye contact with his partner, Patamon. The orange winged digimon nodded his head in understanding._

_He looked around and saw all the original and new Chosen Children around him._

"_Well, we'll have to defeat you again then." Said Taichi as the rest of the Chosen Children nodded._

"_Ha. We'll see about that. Without your crests, you are nothing." Laughed Piemon._

_Takeru took that hard. Piemon is right. They can't do anything without their crests to give the necessary boost to reach the Perfect level or Ultimate level to be able to deal with the four dark masters._

"_We'll win even without our crests. Power is not all in a fight. We'll try our best and we won't go down without a fight to let you hurt innocent digimon." Taichi said._

"_Yup." everyone replied in unison._

_As he clenched his digivice in his hand, he called out to his partner. "Agumon!"_

_Pure white light shot out from the digivice and engulfed Agumon._

"_Agumon… Evolve… to Agumon?" _

_The others then took a turn as Takeru stood watching and hoping for the best in this grim situation._

"_Huh?" everyone was stunned. None of the other digimons were able to evolve._

"_Well then," said Daisuke. "Leave it up to us."_

"_Digimental Up!" Takeru cried, along with the other four chosen children with D-3s._

_V-mon, Hawkmon, Armamadimon, Patamon and Tailmon evolved into their armour levels, Fladramon, Halsemon, Digmon, Pegasmon and Nefertimon respectively._

_The four dark masters then took off in four different directions._

"_Wait..." Hikari said as Daisuke was about to leave, following Piemon. "Don't we need to come up with a plan first? At least a simple one before we start to find them?"_

"_I guess you're right…" shrugged Daisuke._

"_So, what was the plan going to be? Defeat them one at a time?" Miyako asked._

"_I guess that's good since we have numbers to our favour." Said Iori._

"_Hmm… But which one of them should we battle first?" asked Takeru._

"_Well… I don't know." said Hikari._

_The five of them were discussing about the plan, completely ignoring the older Chosen Children and Ken, but they also failed to realize something._

"_Hey!" Ken screamed to the five of them. They stared at him. "I think we need to split up and act fast." He said as he pointed to the sky._

_Dark clouds have been formed all around them in all four directions. The clouds were spreading fast and was throwing the Digital World into darkness._

"_Alright." It was decided._

_Daisuke was going for Pinochimon with Taichi and Yamato, Iori for MetalSeadramon with Jyou and Koushiro, Miyako for Mugendramon with Sora and Mimi, and Takeru and Hikari for Piemon with Ken._

"_I feel like we have walked a long way." Takeru complained._

"_Me too." Sighed Hikari._

"_I feel that…"Ken was trying to said but abruptly interrupted. _

"_Welcome." A voice said. "Prepare yourselves."_

_A sword came out from nowhere and almost struck the ex-holder of the crest of hope. It went past his shoulder, narrowly missing his skin by mere millimetres. It did, however, caused a small slit on his shirt._

"_That was just a warning." _

_Takeru growled. The darkness from the voice was exactly what he had remembered from those years ago. "Piemon…"_

"_Hmm… the smallest child… The key to defeat the two great evil beings back then… Devimon and myself… I will rise today and defeat you…"_

_Takeru clenched his fists angrily. Hikari, who was behind her was tensed at the sight of not only Piemon, who almost ended her life five years ago, but also Takeru, with a dark aura giving off him. Her light seemed to have weakened._

"_Patamon, ready?" _

"_Yup, Takeru."_

"_Digimental Up!" Takeru shouted with all his might, in total ignorance of Hikari and Ken._

"_Patamon… Armour evolve! Soaring Hope, Pegasmon."_

_The golden aura from the newly evolved digimon lit up the sky, driving back some of the darkness in the sky._

"_Futile!" Piemon screamed._

_A sword came out from nowhere and struck Pegasmon down. _

"_Tailmon!" Hikari shouted as she watched Pegasmon fall. "Digimental up!"_

"_Tailmon… Armour evolve! Smiles of Light, Nefertimon."_

"_Nefertimon! Go help Pegasmon!" Hikari instructed._

_He stood there, not knowing what to do. His digimon was beaten so easily but it was obvious Pegasmon is not a match for Piemon even before the battle begun. He could feel the anger that was built up in him slowly begin to diminish as he felt the light radiating from Nefertimon. He looked back as Nefertimon faced up against Piemon._

_Another futile attempt. The three words could summarize the event that occurred. Ken, Takeru and Hikari got together, backing off from Piemon as all their digimon who had either been out of the fight, or have totally no chance against Piemon. _

"_Trump Sword!" Piemon shouted._

_The trio scattered as the elusive swords flew around, waiting for an open chance to strike. Takeru watched around closely, fear gripping him as the uncertainty was present. The swords could come out from anywhere and strike a deadly blow to him, ending his life. He had to be extra vigilant._

_He caught a glimpse of a sword to the right and quickly ducked to his left. Unfortunately, he did not expect what would be happening next._

"_Watch out!" he heard a voice say, then felt a shadow looming over him._

_He was stunned. Hikari was in front of him, using herself as a shield, with hand fully stretched, facing in the direction where the next sword came from._

"_Hikari-chan!" Ken screamed._

"_Hikari-chan…" beads of tears came streaming down Takeru's checks._

"_Thank you, Takeru-kun. For your help and support for me all this years." Hikari whispered silently as her body fell and masses of crimson spewing from her cut._

_Takeru could see that her eyes were beginning to shut._

"_No, Hikari. No! You can't leave me like that… I… I… LOVE you!" Takeru cried as words came out from his mouth without really going through his brain._

"_I love you too, Takeru. Bye." These were the last words she said._

"_No!" he clammed his eyes shut, not taking in the scene in front of him._

_He felt a sting in his stomach. He was too engrossed in Hikari's death to notice he himself was facing the same fate. His heartbeat was racing and he was starting to sweat profusely._

"_Takeru-kun!" he heard Ken shouting._

"_Hikari-chan!" Takeru screamed, unbothered by the fact that a sword is plunged deep into his abdomen._

_Suddenly, a pink glow shot up from the deceased Hikari. Takeru closed his eyes and hoped for everything to end and… Hikari to return to him. His body glowed golden-yellow as he heard a faint sound in the background._

"_Patamon… Warp Evolve! Ser…"_

_He opened my eyes, surprised to find himself back home in bed. Patamon was lying on his belly. _

"_What's wrong?" Takeru asked Patamon, rubbing my eyes._

"_I heard you screaming. You must be having a nightmare." Patamon said, looking concerned._

"_I guess so." Takeru sighed._

_That morning, he spent the whole day thinking._

_What does the dream means? Do I really love her? _

_His heart pounced as he began to flip through my memories with her. Well, I guess I do._

_Then, he made a promise to himself: I have to tell her my true feelings no matter what now, before it's too late. I can handle Daisuke and Taichi later, although probably I would be killed by Taichi for that. He laughed._

_End flashback_

He sat, sighing. He really didn't know what he should think now of her. The uncertainty in the relationship was there. They might not even be able to be friends again.

The sights were too much for both their partners to bear. They too let down their tears. However, they just sat quietly beside Takeru and Hikari respectively. They had no idea of what happened that fateful day and had no way to cheer up their partners. They were just afraid to make them feel even worse.

**Hours later**

Hikari stood up. She had been at the beach for quite some time now as her grief and worry over the events slowly wore off. It was already late into the night as she stood up. The sky currently reflected her emotions. The irony was there. The Child of Light, who has given up her crest, now has her heart filled with darkness. She paced slowly back towards the forests that borders the beach and slowly started back to the Village of Beginnings, with Tailmon in her arms.

As she entered an open field within the forest, a sudden burst of pink light came from the sky and hit her directly. She saw another similar beam hitting a nearby beach area. She was starting to feel uneasy as the beam transported her away.

As she stepped onto the new ground, she could see silhouettes of her friends.

A/N: Ok, so next chapter would be the meeting... btw the two groups. Expect it to be up by end Oct, since exams are coming AGAIN... Once again (I might not have mentioned it before), sorry for keeping such long intervals between chapters cause ideas are not coming to me... Oh and remember to review! Thanks.


	5. New Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Chapter 5: New Allies

As the five open their eyes, they saw familiar territory. The four-coloured skies and tiles proved it all. This is no ordinary place. This is one where the four Holy Beasts resides.

"Is everyone fine?" asked their leader, Takato, after the shock has settled in.

"Yes…" the rest replied.

"So, what now?"

"…"

"We should find Zhuqiaomon."

"What?" Ruki raised a protest. "Zhuqiaomon was all out to kill us the last time…"

"What do you suggest then?" asked Jianliang, who seemingly agreed to Takato's idea.

"Hmpf…" she crossed her arms. "Fine then…"

The five of them started towards the South Gate.

"Tamers!" a loud voice boomed as they looked into the sky. The sky was covered by a huge Chinese dragon. Its body is light blue and covered with silver chains. Its head is characterised by its long beard and horn. Surrounding each of its four tiny legs are three blue orbs.

"Qinglongmon!"

"Takato!"

"Ruki!"

"Jian!"

"Shaochung!"

The four turned to find their partners heading for them with Guilmon carrying the two bunny digimon on his head and the duo waving with their huge ears.

"Guilmon!"

"Terriermon!"

"Lopmon!"

The three embraced their partners as two years of separation was hard for them to bear.

"Renamon!" Ruki rushed forward. She was opening her hands up but hesitated. It wasn't her personality to give Renamon a hug. Unexpectedly, Renamon stepped forward and embraced Ruki. "Renamon…" "Ruki…"

The foursome spent a little time in bonding with their digimon again like they were long-lost siblings.

Qinglongmon turned to the tamers, Juri in particular, and spoke. "Tamers, time has come for another clash of powers. Juri, don't worry, you'll get your wish soon enough…"

Her mouth dropped. _Leomon… He will come back to me? But he was… _she stopped pondering and continued listening to Qinglongmon.

"Darkness and evil will rise again… You need to get prepared. First, you must meet them."

"Hey!" a shout came from afar.

The five tamers looked afar and saw another group of people with digimon.

"Chosen Children, meet the Tamers."

"Tamers?"

"Chosen Children?"

The group of Chosen Children continued forward until they reached the tamers. Taichi moved forward a step. "Taichi, Yagami Taichi." he said as he moved his hands forward.

Takato followed suit. "Takato, Matsuda Takato."

The two boys shook hands.

Ruki crossed her arms.

"Who needs them anyway?" she scoffed.

"What did you say?" came a voice from within the Chosen Children group. Daisuke stepped forward.

"We don't need you!" She continued her verbal assault, "Your digimon look weak."

"Why you!" Daisuke clenched his hands.

She chuckled. She played well with Daisuke's mind and got what she wanted.

"I challenge you to a battle. What do you say?"

"You're on."

"Ruki…"

"Daisuke…"

The cries of their friends are too futile to stop the two proud teenagers.

"Renamon."

"V-mon."

The two digimon stood in front of their partner. The rest have already cleared away, since they had little chance in stopping the challenge and most of them wanted to see the power of the other team.

Ruki pulled out her D-arc. "V-mon. Child Level. His special attack is V-mon Head."

"Go, Renamon."

"Daisuke!" He nodded.

"Digimental up!"

"V-mon… armour evolve! The Fire of Courage, Fladramon."

Ruki stood, wide-mouthed, but gained her composure as she eyed at her D-arc again. "Fladramon. Armour level. His special attack is Fire Rocket, in which he rams into his enemy with his flames."

"Armour level. Pathetic."

"What?"

"Renamon!"

Renamon charged at Fladramon as he crossed his arms, waiting for the impact, but she took off into the air just before hitting Fladramon. "Koyosetsu!"

A barrage of small crystal-like daggers shot towards Fladramon but he managed to react in time to withstand the attack with his hands defensively in front of himself. He removed his hands when the barrage stopped and saw Renamon landing gracefully onto the ground.

Fladramon burst into flames as he darted towards Renamon to catch her off guard. "Fire Rocket!"

Ruki was quick to see this.

"Card Slash! High Speed plug-in B!"

Renamon evaded Fladramon easily as another card was slashed.

"Card Slash! YukiAgumon's Frozen Wind!"

Renamon cupped her hands together as she launched an ice beam straight at Fladramon.

"Using the attack… of another digimon?" Taichi voiced out the shock that rushed into every member of the Chosen Children.

Fladramon powered up the fire around him to try to withhold the ice attack.

"You can do it, Fladramon!" cheered Daisuke from the sidelines.

Fladramon managed to push through the ice beam and used his sharp claws to slice it apart and dissipate the attack.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Fladramon, showing signs of fatigue.

"…"

Renamon charged forward again but Fladramon was quick to read her move, and launched two fistful of fire straight towards her.

"Oh no…"

Ruki quickly held her D-arc high in the air as her right hand went to pick up a card from her deck which is stored in a pouch by her waist. She pulled the D-arc down as she slid the card into the card slot of the D-arc.

"Card Slash! Alias!"

The two fire shots hit the image of Renamon as Fladramon gasped. He heard a similar gasp from the Chosen Children as they watch Ruki do the card slash for the third time.

Renamon appeared behind Fladramon and got a clear shot at her target. "Koyosetsu!"

The same barrage of crystals shot from Renamon and hit their mark, embedding themselves into Fladramon. Fladramon collapsed as a bright light shone from him before he de-evolved into V-mon.

"Renamon, finish the fight."

All parties are shocked to hear her cold words. "Ruki!" the protests were coming from the tamers.

"As you wish. Koyosetsu!" Renamon said as she dutifully obeyed her partner.

"Stop!"

"V-mon!"

"Ruki!"

"Card Slash! High Speed Plug-in H! Hyper Speed!"

A whitish-green blur hit straight at Renamon as her attack flew off course, missing the helpless V-mon completely.

A growl came from Ruki as she called Renamon off. "That's enough…"

Ruki stepped forward towards Daisuke. She looked into his eyes, sensing his fear. She reached out her hand and her look softened. "Sorry… I was a bit rash there… Sorry if I scared you…"

Daisuke could feel the sincerity in her apologies and shook her hand. "Apology accepted."

The two then backed off from each other and move back into their individual teams.

"Chosen Children, Tamers. Follow me." boomed Qinglongmon as he moved towards the East, with the Chosen Children and Tamers following him. "And you'll find the answers you're seeking for…"

As the teams walked, Hikari stayed close to Taichi and kept her distance from both Daisuke and Takeru. However, she couldn't help but peep in the direction of the boys to see how they're doing. _(Sigh) Relationship problems are tough…_

"Hikari, are you okay?" Taichi asked, hearing her sigh.

"Yes…" she replied with a monotonous voice as thoughts flooded her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

The journey continued in silence, however, the thoughts that filled the minds of each of the Chosen Children and Tamers are plentiful.

_Why are we called?_

_Hikari… _

_Ruki… Why did you attack V-mon? I thought after all that, you should understand…_

_Katou-san… Why… Why do I keep thinking about you?_

_Daisuke-kun… Be strong… I didn't mean to hurt you… Neither did Ruki…_

_Why did I call her to attack? Why? I thought I knew better not to…_

_What's with Ruki? She has a dark and cold heart just like I had during my Kaiser days…_

_That Ruki girl… Why? Why did she have to fight Daisuke? I hate fighting…_

_Jian-niichan…_

The group halted as they reached the Eastern sector.

"Welcome…"

"…"

"Why are we here?" queried Daisuke.

"Daisuke-kun… Don't be rude…" Takeru quipped.

"It's fine… We need the powers of you, who wield the powers to quell the darkness and evil that is rising in the Digital World."

"But… there's no sign of rising darkness…" Hikari said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"The darkness will rise soon enough… The Child of Light and Hope will be their primary targets…"

"Hikari and Takeru?"

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's all I can tell you for now. All will be clear tomorrow. It's late now so please rest, your rooms are up ahead."

Everyone looked forward and saw a small hut-like structure ahead of them.

"It'll be a long night…"

The group proceeded towards the hut as two separate groups. Shaochung held onto Jianliang tightly as she was afraid of the others. She had come to a familiar territory but the new group have scared her.

"Shaochung…"

"Lopmon…"

The small hut-like structure was actually not as bad as the group have imagined it to be. The interior is made up of a room with a total of 17 beds. The 17 beds are lined in one straight row and now it was time to choose the sleeping arrangements for the night. There is also a dining room and a small balcony, with a hall linking all the three areas.

"Any preferences, anyone?" asked Taichi.

"Beside Ken!" a loud voice hailed as the young man's face flush red.

"Anyone else?"

"Beside H-…" Daisuke was about to speak but suddenly was deep in thought before he continued. "Forget it…"

"Daisuke?" Miyako asked, not expecting his reply to Taichi's question. _He was about to say Hikari but… Why did he stop? Why?_

As she eyed towards Hikari, she saw her nodding slightly at Daisuke's words. _Something must've happened…_

"Beside big brother." Teenage Takeru was missing his brother a lot due to the fact that they go to different schools and that they live quite a distance from each other. Takeru found it hard to find time to visit his brother and now is a perfect time to bond together.

"Anybody else?" he asked, eyeing at the Chosen Children.

All shook their heads as he spoke.

"Alright. Tamers, take the five beds to that end and we'll take the rest."

They nodded in agreement.

"Then the arrangement would be like this: Jyou, Mimi, Koushiro, me, Hikari, Takeru, Yamato, Iori, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako … Agreed?"

Nods were coming from everyone in the team.

Hikari sighed. She haven't told Taichi about the fateful events so he still thought she was still the best of friends with Takeru and… _(Sigh) I'll have to live with it… At least for the night…_

Meanwhile, the tamers have decided their arrangement for the night, with Takato nearest to the chosen children group, followed by Jianliang, Shaochung, Ruki and Juri.

"Gather, everyone!" came a shout from Taichi. "Since we are going to have to work together for some time, we need to get to know one another."

The group sat down in a circle. "We can start introducing ourselves and our stories." Everyone was impatient to hear the stories of the other group.

"I am Yagami Taichi, 16. I'm the leader of the Chosen Children group and possess the crest of courage in our first adventure."

"Crest?"

"Crests are physical representations of each of our best qualities and it gives us power to evolve our digimon beyond the Adult Level."

"You mean your digimon can't achieve the Perfect level without the crests?"

"Yes… During our first adventure but there were other ways we could in the second adventure."

"Second Adventure?"

"Could you hold your questions for later? We will got through the whole story."

Takato nodded as he kept quiet.

"Let's continue then. Agumon here is my partner. My encounter with digimon actually was as far back as when I was 7 when Hikari and I raised a Koromon. It was returned to the Digital World after a fight with Parrotmon where it evolved into Greymon."

"Hi, everyone!" Agumon said cheerfully.

"I'm Ishida Yamato, 16. I am the bearer of the crest of friendship. My partner here is Gabumon."

"Hi." Gabumon spoke shyly.

"We had our first real adventure in summer camp when I was 11. We received digivices and were sent to the Digital World. We met with our partners at File Island. That was the beginning of an unforgettable journey."

"Everyone, I'm Izumi Koushiro, 15. I hold the crest of knowledge and this here is my partner Tentomon."

"Hi, everyone." Tentomon said as he waved his arm around, earning a few chuckles from the tamers.

"We started at File Island and eliminated Devimon, who was using dark gears to corrupt digimon. However, it did come with a painful price…" He eyed at Takeru, not knowing whether he should continue.

Patamon flew up from atop Takeru's hat. "I sacrificed myself to protect Takeru." Patamon said solemnly as the memory was and will always be burned deep into his mind.

A rush of silence befell the group, especially Juri, who was reminded of Leomon. "Leomon…"

"Leomon did a similar thing for Katou-san and us…" Takato said, putting his hand on Juri's shoulder to calm her.

Hikari watched as Takeru nodded in silence. She was still concerned for him like she was for everyone else. It seems as though the scar on Takeru was so deep that it was impossible for him to totally suppress the painful memories.

"I'll continue. My name's Takenouchi Sora, 16, holder of the crest of love and my partner is Piyomon."

"Hi."

"After Devimon's defeat, we were called by an old man called Gennai to Sever, the main continent of the Digital World. We were able to obtain our crests and the shining of the crest of courage from Taichi evolved Greymon to MetalGreymon to defeat Etemon, who was expanding his dark network across the continent of Server. After that, Taichi got back into the Real World and our group split up as a result."

"Hi. I'm Tachikawa Mimi, 15, holder of the crest of purity. My partner here is Palmon."

"Hi."

"Taichi returned to the Digital World later and we got back together as our crests each shined once. We then met with Vamdemon who went to the real world to search for the prophesised eighth child who would cause his downfall. We followed shortly afterwards and began our search for the eighth child. This led to the infamous incident where Vamdemon engulfed Odaiba in fog."

"Hello, everyone. I'm Kido Jyou, 17, holder of the crest of sincerity and this is Gomamon, my partner."

"Hi everyone!" Gomamon cried out enthusiastically.

"Hi!" Terriermon and Guilmon waved back, resulting in sweatdrops for their respective tamers.

"Okay… I'll continue… We found out the eighth child is Hikari-chan, Taichi's sister and that Tailmon, who worked for Vamdemon is her partner digimon. Vamdemon found that out too and tried to kill Hikari before… Wizarmon sacrificed himself… that's when the crest of light shined and Angewomon rose to defeat Vamdemon. Vamdemon was later revived to VenomVamdemon but the arrows of hope and light gave the power for Agumon and Gabumon to evolve to Ultimate level and defeat VenomVamdemon with the help of the digivice."

"Hi. My name's Yagami Hikari, 13, and I hold the crest of light and this is my partner, Tailmon."

"Hi." she greeted.

"After that, we went back to the Digital World to defeat the four dark masters, Pinochimon, MetalSeadramon, Mugendramon and Piemon. It was then when we lost a lot of our friends in the battle… Chuumon… Piccolomon… Whamon… Leomon…"

It seemed that the word Leomon shook Juri suddenly as she knocked into Takato beside her. Both blushed slightly from that. "Sorry."

"We almost lost our lives at the battle with Piemon… But Takeru-kun's crest shone and HolyAngemon saved us." she said, pausing slightly at her own mention of Takeru's name.

"My name's Takaishi Takeru, 13, holder of the crest of hope. This is my partner, Patamon."

"Hi." he spoke as enthusiastically as he could.

"After the final battle with Piemon, we finally met our true enemy, Apocalymon. Apocalymon destroyed our crest and us along with it. Somehow, we managed to bring ourselves back and with the power of the crests within us, defeat Apocalymon. We then left the Digital World in a hurry. We then went our separate ways… Until three years later when I moved to Odaiba. We did cross paths again once when Diablomon attacked the net…"

"Hi, I'm Motomiya Daisuke, 13. My partner here is V-mon."

"Hello!"

"It was then when the new Chosen Children, Miyako, Iori and I received D-3s and Digimental. Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan from the older Chosen group also received them and we fought against the… Digimon Kaiser… Ken… We beat him and Chimairamon with the help of the Digimental of Miracles." he said as he looked at Ken, who had his head down.

"Hi, I'm Inoue Miyako, 14. My partner here is Hawkmon."

"Nice to meet you."

"After that, we faced against Mummymon and Archnemon… and BlackWarGreymon. He tried to destroy the Holy Stones and at the last Holy Stone, we met with Qinglongmon. After that, the battle ensued into the real world…"

"I'm Hida Iori, 11. My partner here is Armadimon."

"Hi!"

"In the real world, we were faced with Oikawa, who implanted copies of Dark Seed into young children. Demon himself tried to get hold of the Dark Seeds to but we sent him into the Dark Ocean. Later, BlackWarGreymon sacrificed himself to seal up the Digital Gate at Hikarigaoka. Oikawa decided to transport the children to the Digital World from there and then we went to another dimension because the Gate to Digital World is sealed."

"Hello, I'm Ichijouji Ken, 13. I was the holder of the crest of kindness and Wormmon here is my partner."

"Hello."

"We found out that Oikawa actually held the spirit of Vamdemon, who came back as BelialVamdemon once he took the Dark Seeds from the children. We later defeated him and peace was restored with the help of all the Chosen Children across the world. That fateful day..."

"That's the end of our story." Taichi concluded simply.

"Well it's our turn now. I'm Matsuda Takato, 13, and my partner here which I created is Guilmon." Takato spoke, his voice with a slight tremble.

"Hi." Guilmon childishly waved his hands at the rest of the group.

"Our story begins with Digimon realising in Shinjuku. We were there to defeat them to prevent them from causing chaos. It was then when the Devas appeared. They took a form similar to the twelve animals in the zodiac. A few of the twelve Devas entered the Real World and the battle had begun."

"Hi I'm Lee Jianliang, 13, and this is my sister, Lee Shaochung. My partner is Terriermon."

Shaochung waved shyly to the others as she held onto Jianliang. "Hi. I'm nine…"

Lopmon and Terriermon jumped from their respective partner's shoulders and introduced themselves.

"Hi everyone."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lopmon and my partner is Shaochung. I was one of the twelve Devas until Shaochung here found me." She said solemnly.

"Moumantai. It's not your fault that you're one of them."

Lopmon lifted her head up as Terriermon continued. "We were battling the Deva when Hypnos, a government organisation opened a huge hole in the sky to delete us. They failed both times though. It was then when Jian and the others decided to go to the Digital World because our friend, Culumon was kidnapped by a Deva."

Jianliang added on to Terriermon's speech. "Culumon is a digimon that has something to do with evolution."

"Huh?" The Odaiba Chosen Children group called out in unison, with Koushiro's voice being the loudest.

"Is something wrong?" Jianliang asked the group.

"Nothing. Please continue." Taichi said, silencing Koushiro and the rest of the group.

"Hi. I'm Katou Juri, 13, and during that time, we had a problem with Beelzebumon but he was eventually beaten by Dukemon. We then went to face Zhuqiaomon and after Qinglongmon stopped the fight, we found out we had to battle the true enemy: D-Reaper…" she paused slightly. "D-Reaper is a computer programme and it captured me in its core."

"Ruki?" she asked as she looked to her left.

She sat up and began the speech. "I'm Makino Ruki, 13, and Renamon is my partner."

"Hi." Renamon said in a cold voice.

"D-Reaper eventually entered the Real World and we defeated it. End of story." she said briefly.

There was a moment of silence before Taichi spoke up again. "Well, now that we know each other, why don't we play some games to past our time?"

"Not interested." Ruki said as she sighed.

"Truth or dare, anyone?" Mimi asked.

Silence filled the air as no one dared to reply. For the Odaiba Chosen, it would mean that they might probably have to divulge deep secrets but it would not be easy to walk away from the game, especially with Mimi around. For the Tamers, it would not be polite to say no so they just sat quietly.

Ruki stood up and left the room to a balcony.

"Ruki!" Jianliang called out as he sighed. _She hasn't changed much, has she…_

"Okay so let's start."

"Takato-kun. Truth or Dare?"

"Erm… Truth?"

"Alright. Tell us what do you think of Juri-chan."

"I…" he sweated. _Why do they always ask tough questions? _"I… I don't know… but I take her as a good friend at least and that I…" his sweat began to fall at an alarming rate as Juri was staring at him all the while. "I… I don't know…" he said with uncertainty.

"Okay." Mimi said to relief the boy of his tension. "Your turn."

_Phew… Now what are their names? Oh… Got one. _"Taichi-san. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Well could you try balancing yourself on your hands?"

"What?"

He grumbled as he stood up and went slightly away from the circle. His first attempt failed drastically as he used excess force that caused him to tumble over onto the ground. "Ouch…"

A mix of laughter came from the group.

His second attempt was better as he managed to hold the position slightly before he lost his balance and fell again. "Ouch…" he winced.

Hikari laughed a little but worry soon overwhelm her. "Onii-chan…"

He ignored Hikari's call and tried a third time and held it there for a few seconds, receiving applauses from the group. However, he soon was overcome by his weight as his arms failed him, causing him to fall for a third time.

From his collapsed position he called out. "Hikari, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How's it going between you and Takeru?"

The question caused a noticeable flinch from three individuals: Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke.

"It's fine." she said.

Not convinced, Taichi began to push her. "Can't you say it with a bit more details, like what you two were doing in the Digital World before we ended up here?"

"I… I…" Tears threatened to fall. "I…"

"Taichi-san…" Takeru called out. "Don't force her."

"What do you mean by-"

Tears flow from Hikari's eyes as she left the group with Tailmon. Taichi was left with mouth agape. He composed himself before rushing up to Takeru. "What did you do to her?"

"I can't say."

"You…" he growled but Yamato was there to stop him from hurting Takeru.

"Everyone, I think it's enough for the day and we should get to bed." Mimi announced as everyone complied.

The rest went to bed as Taichi pulled Takeru along with him as he marched towards the door to find Hikari, with Yamato and Patamon following along. "Taichi!"

"Taichi-san!" Takeru called out when they were outside the room. Taichi stopped and listened to him.

"I… I think I should go talk to her alone…"

"No." the reply was firm. "Not unless you tell me what happened."

"It's a relationship problem, Taichi-san."

"What the-"

"It's not what you are thinking but it's more about the feelings we have… I don't know whether we're friends now."

Taichi nodded. It seemed that he understood and was turning back towards the room.

Before he left though, he spoke. "I can't help you with relationships so good luck. But never hurt my sister, you got it?"

Takeru nodded his head violently.

"Good luck." Yamato said as he left too.

_Well… have to find Hikari…_

A/N: So that's all for now. The chapter may seem a bit factucal/draggy, but they must meet and introduce themselves somehow right? I think I'll come back mid-Nov to post a new chapter once ALL exams are finished. Then updates be slightly faster from there, I hope.

So preview:

A long talk with the Chosen & Tamers about what they're there for...


	6. A Long Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

A/N: Sorry for this late update! Enjoy! And review!

Chapter 6: A long explanation

**Back in the room**

"I'll go find her." Takato said as the rest of the Tamers and Chosen were preparing to go to bed.

A nod from Jianliang and Juri signalled their agreement.

"Jian-niichan…"

"Shaochung, you've got to overcome your shyness." It was hard to imagine for Jianliang. Just two years ago Shaochung was so whiny that it was assumed by him that she was out-going, but things now had shown him otherwise. _It's probably of her age… she's the youngest around here… Oh well… Time will calm her…_

Lopmon was comforting Shaochung as she lied on the bed.

**Outside**

"Hikari…" Tailmon said as she stood beside her partner.

_Why did this happen… _Tears flow freely down from her eyes. _Why? Why did they both… I hope we can still be friends… The times we had before that… Could I just forget it?_

"Hikari-chan!" she turned around.

"Takeru-kun." she called softly.

"Hikari-chan." He was there in front of her. He wanted to step forward to comfort her but he held back.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head away.

Tailmon grabbed Patamon and pulled him away. "Hey!"

"Taichi-san s-… Hikari-chan, is that?" he asked, pointing at the necklace around her neck.

"Yes." she answered.

"Why?"

"I… It's a gift to me so why can't I put it on?" she retaliated.

"I didn't say you can't but…"

She giggled slightly, recovering from her previously sad mood. "Okay. You gave it to me as a friend so I don't mind it…"

"Are you sure?" he said warily.

"Yes, Takeru-kun." She replied, suppressing her laughter.

"Then we're friends again?"

"Yes, best friends again." she said as she stepped forward and gave him a hug. "So why did you come?"

"They were going to sleep so I thought I should come and get you back."

"Thank you, Takeru-kun." she said as she started walking back towards the room.

"Hikari-chan." Takeru said as he stood still. "About Daisuke-kun, do you think you can just forget about it?"

"Why not?" she replied. "Now can we get going?"

"Let's go."

Patamon and Tailmon joined the two, happy that their partners are reunited again.

**Balcony**

"Ruki."

The girl stood there, ignoring the boy.

He stepped closer and tapped her shoulder. "Ruki."

She sighed. "What?"

"Ruki, the rest are turning in and you should go get some rest too."

"…"

"Ruki?"

"I'll go later."

"Ruki, about just now… Why did you…"

She sighed. "I feel uncomfortable around them… They have a big group and we're just the minority. I feel like I'll be neglected and hurt so I…"

"You know that isn't true, Ruki."

"What do you know?" she asked. "You never had to experience my life."

"Ruki, I've seen you open up to us from two years ago so why can't you do it again?"

"It isn't easy."

"You must try."

"I know but…"

"Ruki. The Digital World is in danger so I suppose we need to make friends with them soon."

She sighed. "I hope we can soon…"

"I know we can."

"Really?"

He nodded. She laughed. "Whenever did you become so mature?"

"What do you mean by that?" he spoke, irritated at her words.

"I mean you never did perceive things so deep. I thought Jian was the only one who could think so deep."

He growled slightly.

"Didn't you come to get me back? What are you waiting for?" she asked as she started walking away.

"W-Wait up!" he shouted as he raced after the girl.

**Next Day**

"Daisuke-kun…" she shook him.

"Hikari-chan?" he said groggily.

"Can we talk, alone?" she spoke softly, trying not to wake anyone up.

"Yup." he said, sounding half depressed, half excited as this is the first time Hikari talked to him after that event yesterday.

The two moved quietly to the balcony, although Hikari wondered why she had to be silent as there were loud snoring sounds from various Chosen Children and their partners.

"I… Could we be friends again and…"

"Really?" he replied excitedly.

"Yes but…" she tried to speak.

"Yes!" he punched his hand into the air and gave Hikari a hug.

"Daisuke-kun…" she replied, still stunned at his actions. "But could you just drop the thought that…"

"I will." he said certainly.

Both nodded as they smiled at each other, enjoying their time by the balcony together.

**Later**

"Taichi." He groaned.

"Taichi." He flipped over and tossed his blanket over his head.

"Taichi!" Agumon slammed his arm into Taichi's gut, causing him to jump out of bed.

"Ouch!" he said as he rubbed his tummy.

"Let's go, Taichi."

He silently cursed before starting after Agumon to have breakfast.

The breakfast was a scrumptious but quick one, with everyone in a hurry to finish in order to seek the answers that they have been waiting painfully for since yesterday. Taichi and Agumon was the last to exit the dining room and into the hall.

Ruki impatiently tapped her foot. "Can we go now?"

There was a silent nod from Taichi before the group left the hut.

"Chosen Children, Tamers." A loud voice boomed from above as they orderly exited the hut.

"Qinglongmon…"

"Hi everyone." came a voice from some distance away.

"Gennai-san!"

The group ran forth to Gennai and Qinglongmon lowered himself so that the children could get a better view of him.

"Chosen Children… That'll be your title, Tamers. Chosen Children, you have been called here because a new evil is rising." he said simply and waited for the group to flood him with questions.

"Qinglongmon, who or what exactly is the new evil that is rising?" asked Koushiro.

"Seven evil digimon."

"Seven evil digimon? That's vague…"

"Yes. It was only told that they are from the depths of the Dark Plane."

"Dark Plane?" asked Iori as he raised his right hand as a sign of respect.

"It is one of the different planes of the Digital World."

"Different planes?"

"Gennai. Tell them."

"Are you sure, Qinglongmon?"

He nodded.

"Chosen Children. I will now tell you the history and structure of the Digital World to answer any doubts you may have. You should get comfortable because it's going to be long."

Sighs were heard from Taichi and Daisuke, who most probably won't get anything Qinglongmon is going to say. The rest of the Chosen Children sat down and listened attentively to Qinglongmon's speech, with each of them having tons of questions to ask and curious to find answers.

"As you know, the first computer was created in 1937 and that gave rise to data in this universe."

"The ENIAC." Koushiro added.

"Yes, Koushiro. A few decades later, the creation of the internet increased the amount of data in this universe exponentially and it is when data started to gather together and form the early Digital World."

"Just like our universe…"

"Then, the digi-gnomes are created for communication experiments and it marks the start of digital life here in the Digital World. Three years later, a bunch of students who called themselves the Wild Bunch began a project that would lead to the creation of digimon."

He turned to look at Jianliang straight in the eye.

Jianliang nodded.

"Jian-niichan?"

Jianliang stood up, with Shaochung following him to the front of the group. "Our dad is one of the members of the Wild Bunch. Lee Janyuu."

The team went silent at the revelation.

Jianliang started again. "The Wild Bunch tried to create artificial intelligence and incorporated the laws of nature into these beings like survival of the fittest. The project was short-lived as it lacks funding but a man named Shibumi continued work on it secretly. "

Jianliang finished and proceeded back to his seat.

"I'll continue. In the same year the project was abandoned, there was rapid growth and evolution of these artificial lives to digimon and then the first ultimate level digimon appeared."

"Which digimon is it?" asked the curious Iori.

"We have no idea but it was generally that time where the Ultimate level was reached. Many other reached the same level within the year and they split into two separate groups, human-type and beast-type digimon. They were unable to tolerate each other and a long war began with huge losses on both sides."

The group continued to be silent as they were bombarded with tons of information from the knowledgeable Gennai. Their minds were filled with wonder and disbelief as more and more secrets of the Digital World is divulged to them.

"The war ended when Lucemon, a child level digimon appeared from behind a wall of fire to stop the war. He held more power than an ultimate level digimon as a child level digimon. He maintained the peace in the Digital World after the war."

"Lucemon?" the three tamers inquired. "Is that…"

"Yes. We sent help to you when you were facing Lucemon but most of it was due to your emotions and friendship."

"Emotions and friendship?" Jianliang asked.

"Your heart called forth the powers of hope and light, which is under Qinglongmon."

"Hope?" "And Light?" asked Takeru and Hikari respectively.

"Your power reacted to their feelings and it opened a portal to the real world and thus Lucemon was subdued."

"So that's the light from the sky…"

The group was still puzzled but decided to let Gennai continue on.

"The period of peace was short-lived, however, as Lucemon was corrupted by his own powers and unleashed chaos in the Digital World. He ruled with an iron fist and destroyed anyone who dared oppose him. That's when the Digital World started to be distorted and its time fell out of balance with that of the real world."

"Distortion of time?" asked Iori and Jianliang.

"Time in the Digital World became longer relative to that of the Earth. One month here was just one hour on Earth."Gennai replied.

"It's just like when the Dark Masters and Apocalymon appeared." Koushiro added.

Gennai continued. "Lucemon was ultimately sealed by ten ancient digimon, which represented the ten elements of the Digital World. They sacrificed themselves to create a seal to hold Lucemon within the core of the Digital World. Their powers were then converted into ten human and ten beast spirits. These spirits were then held by the three celestial angels, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon who took up leadership of the Digital World after the downfall of Lucemon."

"Spirits?" Ruki queried.

"After another period of peace, Lu-…"

"I asked a question!" Ruki said rather loudly, cutting Gennai off.

"Ruki…" the Tamers cried.

"I was getting to that… Cherubimon was corrupted by Lucemon and Ophanimon called out to five chosen children to save the Digital World from crisis. These chosen children did not have partner digimon but their digivices allowed them to collect the spirits and use them to evolve into a digimon."

"What?" Everyone was shocked.

"The spirits allowed them to evolve and fight as digimons." he repeated.

"Well anyway, the two angels eventually fell to Cherubimon and Cherubimon was defeated by the Chosen Children." he continued. "Then came two royal knights who successfully revived Lucemon but he was defeated soon after with the sacrifice from a sixth chosen child who held the spirits of darkness, allowing Susanoomon to be born and ultimately defeat Lucemon."

"Huh?" No one really gets what Gennai is talking about.

"The Celestial Angels…" he said as he eyed Patamon, Tailmon and Lopmon.

Qinglongmon cleared his throat as Gennai snapped his head back.

"You'll know soon…" he continued. "The defeat of Lucemon sealed his fate and he was sent to another plane of the Digital World, the Dark Plane. It is present ever since the Digital World was created. No one have been there except for the dark digimon whose hearts are filled with pure evil. Few have escaped the dark plane and they always cause huge chaos and instability of the Digital World."

The group nodded.

"After that event, Huanglongmon, a powerful ultimate took over as the overseer of the Digital World. The Digital World grew in peace and lives loss during the war are beginning to return and new digimon appear as data surges in. Eventually, the Digital World expanded so much that Huanglongmon have to split it into four."

"Split?" cried Yamato. "Isn't that a bit too much?"

"It isn't the literal splitting the Digital World. At that time, the Digital World has three moons and each of moons was split and moved to a separate quadrant and out of contact of each other. The moons are receiving most of the data then and they grew rapidly. The four quadrants of the Digital World eventually evolved differently and there are variations."

"Evolution…"

"Yes. This is when Xuanwumon and Qinglongmon, two of the Holy Beasts were created from data and they overlook the Northern and Eastern quadrants respectively. The Eastern and Northern quadrant eventually stabilised and peace was achieved."

"Peace was not long lasting again?" questioned Miyako.

"You're right. The wall of fire spewed out Apocalymon and the Dark Masters in the Eastern quadrant. That's when the time became even more distorted. It was also when me and my crew was enlisted and ordered to combat the Dark Masters without success in centuries. After that, it was the first time a digimon went to the real world in years. Koromon. Hikarigaoka."

"That…" Hikari and Taichi both blabbered out of their mouths.

"I believe the eight Chosen Children should have known that. Parrotmon and Greymon."

They all nodded in response to his statement.

"You should still remember what exactly happened. The original eight Chosen Children are paired to their digimon based on their qualities. The digimon are reverted to their digi-egg as they were chosen from all around the Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World for them to have a link to the crests their partners have. We spent years creating the eight crests. Courage. Friendship. Love. Knowledge. Purity. Sincerity. Light. Hope. The creation of the crest of light gave rise to another crest: darkness. This crest was merged with the holy Huanglongmon to prevent it from being misused. At the same time, the Southern quadrant was prospering and Zhuqiaomon was created to oversee the quadrant."

"Southern quadrant… Is it…" asked Lopmon.

"The Digital World where the Tamers went to."

"Why is that linked to the layer where the Four Holy Beasts reside?" asked Jianliang tactfully.

"All quadrants are linked by tunnels. These arbitrary tunnels are the ones that led you Tamers here."

"What about me?" Shaochung asked. "I directly entered here…"

"It is accessible directly but rarely from the real world." he said. "Well, the last Holy Beast who took over Huanglongmon in maintaining peace in the Western quadrant, Baihumon was created and Huanglongmon sealed himself away to defeat a primitive form of D-Reaper by sealing it with his own data."

"The Digital World continued the war as the Dark Masters gained access to this plane and sealed away the four Holy Beasts with their dark powers, rendering the Holy Beasts to be unable to aid in the war and our crushing defeat. It was then when I ran away with the digivices and digi-egg and deposited them on File Island. I guess you should know the rest of the events that occurred from here onwards." he finished his long speech.

The atmosphere was shrouded in silence as the dull blue sky remained dim. No one spoke as their minds process the information that was just bombarded into their minds. It was tough, even for the knowledgeable Koushiro, to take in the few decades of history, or rather in terms of time in Digital World, millenniums of history in a short time.

"Erm… So what are we supposed to do here?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, what?" Taichi and Daisuke agreed.

"Defeat the rising evil, the seven demon lords. Each of them will rise in a different plane of the Digital World… And Earth."

"Earth?"

"Yes. It was said in the prophecies."

"Prophecies?"

"_The seven demons from the deepest depths arise to the seven plains of the world. North. South. East. West. Holy. Dark. Origin. Those called forth by the great dragon will stand in their way of chaos. Ten crests and elements will seal the ultimate fate of the World._" he continued to explain. "We believe that origin refers to the Earth."

"Ten Crests?" questioned the Odaiba Chosen.

"Elements?" questioned the Tamers.

"Ten crests. Courage. Friendship. Knowledge. Love. Purity. Sincerity. Kindness. Light. Darkness. Hope. Ten Elements. Fire. Ice. Steel. Wind. Nature. Water. Earth. Light. Darkness. Thunder."

The group nodded. "So we are the ones being called?" Shaochung asked innocently.

"Yes."

Shaochung nodded to Gennai and kept silent.

"But… I thought we lost our crest power?" questioned Hikari.

"Yes. You'll understand later. Now, I need all of you to raise your digivices."

They complied.

A bright white light shined from each of their digivices. The Chosen Children gasped as the light died down.

"New digivices. D-ark." was all Gennai said.

In each of their hands were D-arks, with the same style as the Tamers. The only difference is the colour of the D-arks. Each of the Chosen has a different coloured one.

"And now…"

A stream of light exited the Holy Dragon's Digicore and in the hands of the Odaiba Chosen were cards: Digimon cards.

"Gennai-san… Qinglongmon…"

"Use them well. They can allow you to access other powers like flying through the air. Ask the Tamers. Now, step forward."

The entire group followed the command given.

"Chosen Children, I need you to give up your Digimentals."

Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari raised their new D-arks.

"Digimental of Courage, Digimental of Friendship."

"Digimental of Love, Digimental of Purity."

"Digimental of Knowledge, Digimental of Sincerity."

"Digimental of Hope."

"Digimental of Light."

The eight Digimentals shined brilliantly in their respective colours. And then…

They vanished.

It was either that or they moved too fast to be detected.

"Now…"

The sky began to darken.

"You need to hurry."

A portal formed below the group as they fell.

"Good luck."

**A little later**

Groans were heard. Soft ones first, then a loud one.

Taichi opened up his eyes and took in the view of his new surroundings before groaning for a third time.

"Where are we?"

There was no answer.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay, the next chapter would be_ Courage and Knowledge._ Not sure when it'll come out though cause of the busyness of the real world (How I wish I could be in the Digital World with that nice time distortion). But I don't plan on abandoning this story so u can expect updates like maybe in Dec/Jan?

~Hita-kun


	7. Courage and Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! And thanks to my new beta-reader: msvosy. With that said, enjoy...

Chapter 7: Courage and Knowledge

The sight was beyond extraordinary; great canyon walls with carvings of various undecipherable symbols. A bright red colouration at the lower portion of the walls made it seem ruby-like whilst the top portion remains brown, just like the earth beneath him. The ground around him seems to bear no traces of life at all. There isn't a single speck of moss or a single spot of green. The only colours visible were brown and red.

He slowly lifted himself off the ground and inched forward, edging close to what looks like a sheer drop. Sweat began racing down his hair as he crept nearer to the cliff. There was something that was enticing him; something that he was unaware of. Drawn by curiosity, he kept moving forward as the glow of red became more and more evident.

He stopped, staring intently at the great river of red hot flowing liquid in the canyon below him. _Lava._

Shocked to see what lay before him, he stumbled a few steps back and felt a pair of hands clutching onto his arms.

"Taichi?"

"Yamato?" He looked back.

"What are you doing wandering off to the cliff?"

"I don't know… I…"

As he looked up at the surroundings, he made out what was behind Yamato all along – the Chosen. They were crowding together as if having a discussion with the Tamers being left out.

Taichi and Yamato approached Takato.

"Why don't you join the discussion?"

"Well…" Takato was starting to have sweaty palms. "You guys are such a big group so it's hard…"

Taichi understood where he was coming from and called out to his friends.

"Koushiro." He turned and looked at Taichi and silently nodded.

"You can join in if you want…" Koushiro spoke, attempting to invite the Tamers into the discussion.

Takato, Jianliang, Shaochung and Juri stepped forth, with a reluctant Ruki dragged along.

"So anyone have any idea what we're supposed to do now?"

All of them shook their head in silence.

"Okay, I guess we'll need to search for a way out of this place. Let's split into 8 teams. 6 chosen teams, 2 tamers team. The plan is that we will all go in different directions and explore. Let's meet back here in three hours' time."

Everyone bobbed their head up and down and they started dispersing to various directions.

**At the canyon**

Taichi and Koushiro walked towards the great canyon walls that captivated Taichi earlier on.

Koushiro flipped open the cover of his laptop and begun to type away happily at his keyboard, totally ignoring Taichi, Agumon and Tentomon. Taichi sighed.

"Koushiro-han, what are you doing?" asked the ever curious Tentomon.

He mumbled a few words before continuing his job.

"What?"

He lifted his finger, pointing it straight at the canyon wall.

"Huh?" Agumon was baffled. He had no idea what Koushiro meant.

"Those symbols, Agumon. Don't you see them?"

He squinted, but is able to catch the shapes of the dark symbols against the red canyon walls.

"Now that you say it, I do…" he trailed off, examining the symbols. "I thought they were just random markings."

"Not a chance." answered Koushiro, who was still busy with his yellow laptop.

"What does it say?" asked Taichi.

"The fiery land burns, coolness hidden under. A doorway to freedom stands right under the sun. The two chosen leads the way, in view of a hidden path."

"So… Does it help? I can't really understand it."

"'The fiery land burns'. I guess that indicates the location we are at right now. I don't get the part on 'coolness hidden under'. 'A doorway to freedom stands right under the Sun' should imply that the exit we're searching for is under the Sun or something similar, maybe something symbolic or relating to the Sun. 'Two chosen' means two of us, either Tamers or Chosen Children and so those two will find the path."

"Under the Sun…"

**Another area**

Ruki, Jianliang, Shaochung and Renamon walked along the barren landscape that is devoid of life. The scorching heat was clearly visible as the land was obscured, seemingly by illusions of vibrating air. The wind that swept past the area contributed the only coolness that the three was feeling at that instant. The coldness of Ruki's recent attitude wasn't helping them cope with the heat either. They walked in silence against the roaring winds, similar to those that they saw back at the 'Digital World', or more accurately, the Southern Quadrant.

Dangling on Jianliang's shoulder was Terriermon, who had been awfully quiet throughout the whole journey since the day they met the Chosen Children. Even in this occasion he could understand the severity and the need to really escape from this hellhole quickly to salvage the Digital World against the evil beings that are rising from the dark.

"Jian, why have we stopped?" he questioned as the group huddled beside a large rock, away from the howling winds. Clearly, he did not feel the exhaustion of his walking companions.

Jianliang was panting away, along with Ruki and Shaochung. Renamon was seemingly unfazed by the long walk but she too, must have been exhausted. It has been an hour since they started walking and all they've seen so far were just rocks and sand.

"Moumantai, Jian." Terriermon hopped off from his vantage point on Jianliang's shoulder and gently guided himself down the short distance to the ground with his huge ears.

The group stayed silent as they caught their breath and began assessing the situation they were currently facing.

"It's been almost an hour since we left, should we go back?" asked Jianliang, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah." replied Ruki.

She stood up and took a few steps forward.

"AH!" she screamed like she's falling to her death. Indeed, the situation was similar as she found herself falling into a pit and her fall was broken by the solid floor which was unusually cold, freezing to be exact. A sharp pain shot up her body as she clutched her foot.

At the pit hole, Renamon and a panicky Jianliang are pacing around, wondering what they should do as they heard Ruki's yell trailing off deep into the pit. It would be unsafe to venture down the hole without a plan as a straight fall might lead to injury or even death. However, as the clock ticked, it seemed to be less probable for Ruki to escape to safety by herself. There was silence in the pit. The darkness from within doesn't help in the situation either.

The situation grew tenser as seconds turned into minutes and the thought being unable to help Ruki began gnawing on their hearts. Suddenly, Jianliang paused for a second; Renamon too had stopped, as though reading his mind.

He eyed at her carefully. She nodded silently. The mutual understanding seemed to spread out to the two long-eared digimon still sitting down. Terriermon hurried up to Jianliang's shoulder and Lopmon stood by Shaochung. A simple nod showed the connection between the five.

Wordlessly, Jianliang jumped into Renamon's arms as she dived into the pit hole.

"Jian-niichan!"

The voice, however, wasn't able to stop him from acting in a possibly suicidal manner. It was already too late.

He felt the wind blow against his face as the pit seemed endless. It somehow seemed to remind him of the hole where poor little Alice fell into. However, he felt the comfort of having Renamon holding him, trying her very best to keep him safe. Terriermon pitched on Jianliang's shoulders as a giant grin plastered on his face.

The long ride came to an end with a great shine blasting towards them in the face, before a thud was heard as Renamon landed, hard on her feet. She let her grip of the boy loosen as she gingerly stood up and inched forward.

"Wh-Where are we?" Jianliang shook as a chill went up his back.

He jumped off the ground and Terriermon was unfortunately caught in his sudden manoeuvre and fell.

"It's cold." his comment was as straight as it is going to be.

Jianliang bent down to scrutinise the ground and immediately drew back his hand from the freezing touch he felt. "Ice… But…"

"Hey, Jian, shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah." he said as he ran forward with the short-legged Terriermon tried to keep up.

"Wait up, Jian!" he screamed helplessly before sighing and slowing his pace.

"Ruki!"

Renamon was the first to reach Ruki.

"Renamon!" she hugged her partner tightly.

Renamon swore that she could feel her fur getting wet, but decided that it was best to leave it as it is. Ruki slowly let go of Renamon. She smiled at her.

"Ruki!"

"Jianliang, you're slow." she said, trying to sound irritated.

Jianliang sighed but stood forward. "Are you fine?"

"I'm fine but…" A sudden chilling wind blew past her and her eyes narrowed in fear. "Hi-Him… Again?"

Jianliang and Renamon perked up, eyeing for any signs of danger within the cave-like structure they are in. They probably failed to notice the elegance of the ice crystals there, which seemed virtually like diamond as it sparkled in the light.

A sudden flash of blurring light from one of the ice walls blinded the trio.

"Watch out!" Renamon screamed, but it was useless when none of them could see a single thing.

"Jian!" Terriermon ran as fast as his tiny legs are able to carry him after hearing screams coming down from further down the hallway. The sudden silence after the screams are worried him more than the actual screams did, afraid that his partner and friends had landed in deep trouble.

Further down, the two humans and one digimon stared in awe as a small figurine with clearly visible bear features on it. The bear was white as snow, but strange costumes decorated it. The small figurine with its dull, grey base was suspended in the air, shining its blue radiance on the trio.

"What's h-… Oh wow." Terriermon was left speechless too.

A silent vibration shook Jianliang back into reality. He fished his D-arc out of his pocket. Its vibration stopped. It began pulsating in a deep blue light, similar to those beaming off the figurine. The pulsating grew stronger as the figurine started to move towards Jianliang, forcing him to take a step back.

Without any notice, a beam of white light shot out from his D-arc straight at the curious-looking item and absorbed it. A symbol or rather, an ancient Chinese character of 'Ice' appeared on the screen of his D-arc. It hit him suddenly. "The spirit of ice."

The silent atmosphere brought a chill to everyone in the small ice cave as the climax of the event is over and attention was returned to their surroundings.

"We better head out."

"How?" A glow suddenly appeared on his D-arc as the ice around them shifted, forming a long staircase up to freedom.

"Moumantai, Jian."

**An hour later, back at the meeting place**

"What? An ice cave?" Taichi asked. Even Koushiro had the same look of confusion, which he rarely had.

It was certainly unbelievable that an ice cave would be found in the hot, barren desert. Worse still, the lava flow further down made it is unimaginable how ice and fire could possibly coexist.

"Yes, an ice cave. It contained a spirit, the spirit of ice." Jianliang answered cooly.

Taichi nodded, still trying to take in what he just heard.

"Well… Here comes the rest." Terriermon chimed.

One by one, the various groups appeared: Miyako and Hikari, Takato and Juri, Sora and Yamato, Takeru and Iori, Ken and Daisuke, Joe and Mimi.

"What do you all have, guys?" asked Taichi, who assumed the leadership position since yesterday.

"Nothing." The groups reported.

"Okay, well Koushiro and I here have found some interesting stuff. Did anyone see a symbol of Sun or something that resembles a Sun?"

"You mean like that?" Daisuke pointed out to the cliff behind Taichi.

"Yes, I… Eh? You mean…"

He turned around and looked. Sure enough, the Sun is shown as one of the symbols in the code that Koushiro deciphered.

"Koushiro?"

He nodded.

"I think you just found our exit, Daisuke."

"Me?" he pointed to himself. "Oh I did… I found our exit! See that, Hikari-chan?"

She giggled at his antics. "Yes, Daisuke-kun."

He danced around for a little while bragging about his triumph, with V-mon telling stories about Daisuke's achievements in the past.

"He looks goofy."

"Terriermon!" Jianliang harshly reprimanded him.

"What? Isn't it true?"

He looked at Daisuke and sweatdropped. "Yeah but it's just not very nice…"

"Moumantai, Jian."

"Hey, your name's Lee Jianliang, right?" asked Iori.

"Yes, and you're Hida Iori, right?"

He nodded. "I would like to ask you about how the others are like. You know, Juri-san, Takato-san, Ruki-san and Shaochung."

"Well, Juri is shy but her mind is toughened during the battles with D-Reaper when she was captured. I have no idea about her family but her father really cares for her. She once had Leomon, I think you know, but he died and it was really a huge trauma to her. She accepted the fact when she's in the D-Reaper but she still thinks about Leomon now and then."

"She's close to Takato, right?"

"By the looks of it, yeah. Takato seems to have affection for her but I'm not sure what her thoughts are. As for Takato, he's our leader, although we don't really call him that. He's just like your average kid when we just started but he grew to have a deep friendship with his partner Guilmon and us. He's always trying his best to keep the group together, especially Ruki, who is always a loner then. He's courageous and it really showed the first time he and Guilmon evolve together."

"Hmm…" Iori quietly tried to absorb what the bigger boy was telling him. "What about..."

The conversation went on as the group paced towards the cliff edge.

"How do we reach the exit?" questioned Shaochung.

Obviously, everyone had the question in their minds but no one voiced it out. Having found an exit only after a frustrating 3 hour search was awful enough and they didn't want something more to worry about. The Digital World was already under threat and what they were doing was merely searching for one single exit which had all along stood right in front of them.

"…" No one answered. They had no idea.

"We could fly you there." exclaimed Piyomon, trying to brighten up the atmosphere.

"True." Koushiro noted. "Tentomon, could you fly there and scout for the exit?"

"Yes, sir." He did a mock salute, trying to cheer up his friend who was deeply entranced in his own thoughts.

"Well, I guess we should stop and wait…" announced Taichi.

The team began to chatter amongst themselves as they settled down near the cliff.

"Hikari-chan, right?"

"Yes." she replied shyly.

"Erm…" Takato nervously played with his fingers. "How's the Chosen Children like?"

"Well… My brother Taichi is supposedly the leader, sometimes playful and childish like Daisuke here…"

"Hey!" Daisuke cried out.

"They're both rash but are good in leading us. Yamato is sort of like a loner in the past but he's cool now. Sora is like a mum to me and she cares a lot about the members in the group…"

As the Chosen Children chatted amongst themselves, the small beetle was flying around the symbol in search of an exit.

"Just where could it be?"

He flew a second time around the area but has not seen anything close to being an exit. It was just masses of rocks.

"Could Koushiro be wrong?" he slowly wondered as he watched the small group from afar, chattering heatedly but smiles were on their faces.

He was backing up and he hit the cliff face. He fell straight through the wall as if it was invisible and saw a room. It was one which was apparently empty and plain. There were no furnishings around and the only things inside the room were pillars, walls and two podiums. The thrilled Tentomon flew back quickly, his wings beating like those of a hummingbird as he flew.

**A little later**

"Everyone!" screamed Tentomon. "I've found something! There… There's a way in through that wall…"

"Finally!" everyone cheered.

"How do we get there?" questioned Ruki.

Silence.

Daisuke eyed V-mon and nodded.

"V-mon evolve… XV-…? Huh?"

He stood there, wondering why he is unable to evolve.

"Why?"

"No idea." said Koushiro.

"Well… We need to find ourselves another way to travel then." added Taichi.

Koushiro held his finger under his chin. "Hmm... Could we use the cards? Gennai did say that it can allow us to fly."

Daisuke pulled out the deck of cards they were given and started examining them.

"Leomon, Devil's chip, YukiAgumon… Hey! Here's V-mon." Daisuke spoke as he flipped through the cards.

"One of the cards called White Wings can allow for flight." Takato said truthfully.

"Alright!" Daisuke exclaimed as he pulled the card out. "All you have to do is slide the card through the digivice right?"

"D-ark," Takato corrected. "But, you're right."

Daisuke gestured to V-mon.

"Wait!" Jianliang cried out.

Daisuke ignored the interruption as he slid the card through his D-ark. "Card Slash! White Wings!"

A pair of wings grew on V-mon's back. "Hey, I can fly!"

He immediately grabbed Daisuke and straining with all his might, slowly ventured out over the river of red hot flowing lava.

"Wait!"

"Don't worry." Daisuke called back.

"Wait! The effect doesn't last long!" Jianliang screamed.

Gasps was heard.

"What?"

Looking up, he saw that the white glow on V-mon's back slowly shrunk and faded. "Oh my… Ah!"

"Daisuke!" the group screamed.

_Curse it… Why ever did I try that? Now V-mon's going to… No! Must think positively._ He eyed the glowing lava speeding towards him. _How can I have hope? _"V-mon, I'm sorry."

**At the cliff**

Jianliang exhaled a breath of air as he picked up a card from his deck. "Card Slash! MarineAngemon!"

A blue heart-shaped bubble miraculously appeared from Terriermon's belly and sped down.

After a brief moment of silence, the blue bubble emerged again with a terrified Daisuke and a cheerful V-mon.

"That was fun!" V-mon exclaimed. "More exciting than any park rides Daisuke have brought me to."

The group sweatdropped.

Daisuke solemnly stepped onto the cliff and kicked a handful of dirt off the cliff. "Daisuke-kun…"

"…"

"Daisuke-kun, it's not your fault. You didn't expect it to be like this. Stop…"

"Shut up, Hikari."

She backed away from him.

"Leave me alone."

Her hands wanted to reach out to him, but held back. She could tell from the fiery rage of his eyes that he was blaming himself for what almost happened.

"Dai-…"

"Just leave me alone!" he screamed, kicking dirt off the ledge again.

She moved back towards the crowd now eyeing at Daisuke. Takeru placed a hand on her shoulder. Silent tears fell.

Shaochung held tight to Jianliang, clearly fearful of that outburst by Daisuke. The group began to back away to give Daisuke some alone time.

"Wait! I think Daisuke found us a way to get across."

"Huh?"

"Explain yourself, Koushiro."

"See that? The stone there that Daisuke kicked off the ledge is floating, which means… an invisible path ahead."

"Ah… How do we see it then?" asked Jyou.

"Simple. Use the dirt we find to see."

"Let's go then." Taichi proclaimed.

Taichi picked up a handful of dirt and proceeded carefully on the invisible path. "Tentomon, Piyomon, Tamers, help whoever fell off the cliff, got it?"

"Yeah."

The walk was terrifying, not only for the youngest, Iori and Shaochung, the girls, Hikari, Mimi, Sora, the others, and even the one who once possessed the Crest of Courage and the one who held the Digimental of Courage, who just escaped a near-death situation.

Silence accompanied the nerve-wrecking travelling as the flowing magma looms miles beneath their feet and they seemed to step on empty air every step they took.

"We're reaching, guys."

Taichi took another step forward and stood on solid ground, although the invisible path did seem sturdy enough to hold the entire group. One by one, the group stood on the ground Taichi stood a moment ago and sighed with content.

"What is that?" Juri pointed to the two glowing orbs, one purple, and one orange that is floating directly above two separate podiums.

The purple orb shot a beam right into the hands of an unknowing Koushiro. He stood stunned, before the familiar purple light engulfed him. A crest and tag sat on his palm. The Crest of Knowledge.

"That means that must be the…"

The orange glow grew and blinded everyone for a moment.

Small shrieks can be heard once the light died down.

"Where's Taichi?" cried a female voice.

"Motomiya-kun?" asked a panicked male voice.

"Takato-kun?" asked a girl who was clutching onto his hands just a moment ago.

A/N: Well... You must be wondering what happens to the three boys... I can't say when the next chapter would be up (hopefully soon...).


	8. The Test of Leadership

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon...

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Just enjoy...

Chapter 8: The Test of Leadership

"Huh?" He groggily opened his eyes after it was sealed shut from the glaring orange light that spewed forth from the 'thing'.

"Ah-Huh?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Wow…" He slapped himself on the face.

The scenery was breathtaking. Right beneath the rock he stood on was a red glowing pit of magma, which seems to extend beyond the horizon. In front of him was a long and narrow wooden bridge, stretching seemingly to infinity. Down by his side were two companions of his.

"Takato. Takato." He shook him.

Takato flipped to his side, groaning. "Later…"

He sighed. "Daisuke!"

Daisuke jumped up from the call. "What?"

"Stop screaming." Taichi hit Daisuke's head.

"Ow."

"Takato!"

He rubbed his eyes groggily. "Where are we?" he questioned as his vision became clear.

"Erm…" The response was incomplete as Taichi moved his head around again.

"What now?" questioned Daisuke.

"We should look around."

The trio proceeded to the wobbly bridge. The fragile ropes were currently holding up the cavity-filled lumber pieces. From their short scouting mission, the only viable route was across the seemingly unending bridge.

"Well, guys?"

"Do we have another option?" cowered Takato.

"There doesn't seem to be…" stated Daisuke flatly.

Taichi proceeded to place his foot carefully on the precarious bridge. "It's holding…" He slowly lifted the other foot off the solid ground and lightly placed it on the bridge.

His foot then started to travel more naturally, one step after another with less hesitation. The two younger boys followed his lead as they inched slowly across the bridge.

**Sometime later**

"Stop!"

"Ow!" Daisuke cried out again after Takato's head landed heavily on his spine. "Oi…"

"Daisuke!" Taichi cried out harshly.

"What?" he said grumpily, unhappy that Taichi is defending a newcomer. "Ah…"

The bridge stopped. The creaking timber slabs under them stopped abruptly. The only remaining tools they have are the ropes that hung.

"Now what?"

"I think we should go on." Taichi placed a finger under his chin.

"…"

"We could…"

"Takato?"

His head drooped and his eyes were focused on the molten rock ocean flowing underneath him. _The river… _he began drifting off into his own imaginary world. _It seems nice… Better than trudging endlessly on a bridge, or ropes… I…_

"Takato-kun?" Daisuke waved his hand in front of his face.

"Daisuke-san?"

"You drifted off…"

"Y-Yes. I was just thinking about what Taichi-san is saying." _What did he say?_

"So?"

"I-I agree."

"Okay, now that's off, let's go!" Taichi pumped his fist into the air in an attempt to raise the gloomy atmosphere.

Their faces remained gloomy despite Taichi's attempt to cheer them up.

He took a first step onto the lower, sturdy ropes and firmly grabbed onto the higher rope. He lifted his second leg off the ground wearily as he tried to maintain his delicate balance on the trembling ropes. The process quickened as his raised foot landed on the rope. He then slid his feet along the rope as his hands held on tightly.

Daisuke was the next to go as he quickly stood on the available rope without any hesitation or caution. His swift actions jerked the rope, causing it to vibrate vigorously. He wobbled a little and paused, waiting for the length of rope to stop shaking.

"Be careful, Daisuke!" reprimanded Taichi as he watched his protégé's antics.

"You worry too much, Taichi." muttered Daisuke.

The two boys made their way across the ropes steadily. Takato remained behind. He trusted the wooden planks beneath more than the ropes holding the planks together. _I musn't… I couldn't… I'll fall off… I… _He hesitated as the two boys moved farther and waved for him. _It's difficult… I don't think I can… But… I…_

"Are you alright, Takato?" Taichi called out softly.

_What should I do… I don't want to cross but… I fear death, I… _"I'm fine." _Now, why did I say that?_

"Are you sure?" Taichi lulled softly.

"Come on, Takato!" Daisuke motivated.

Takato stared at his feet as if gold have grown on them. He lifted his legs up wobbly, as if it was strapped to a ten pound bowling ball. The steps were slow and short. Daisuke frowned at his inching, but decided it was best to keep it to himself.

Taichi cautiously slid back along the rope and approached Takato.

"Here." He lifted his hands out in offer.

"Thank you." Takato curtly replied as he slowly reached out for Taichi's grip.

Taichi held and secured his position, in fear that one single move from him would freak Takato out or even send him tumbling down into the bottomless abyss.

Their hands finally met. Taichi smiled gently and lightly nudged on Takato's hand, like a mother caring for her offspring, to guide his smaller frame forward. Takato twitched at Taichi's movement, but, slowly, his body relaxed. His feet stood on the rope now and he started to follow Taichi.

Crack… Snap!

"Huh?"

The three boys turned back. "Oh my…"

The bridge is no longer what it is just moments ago. What remained of it is just four taut ropes hanging in mid-air, and small wood splinters caught in the ropes.

"Did the bridge just…"

"… Collapse?" Daisuke finished for Takato.

Taichi was rendered speechless, but he shook his head and forcefully clamped his mouth shut. The three just hung by the rope and stared at the empty space where the wooden planks once stood just a while ago.

_That… Lucky I… _"Thank you, Taichi."

"Ah."

They continued to move on in deep silence. No one dared to think what could have happened to them. Fatigue was quick to take over them as their steps slowed considerably. The hanging ropes did not seem to have an end.

"I… think we should… rest…" Daisuke said between breaths.

"…" Takato was a s quiet as ever, shunning himself from the conversations between the two Odaiba Chosen Children.

"We can continue… we can't… possibly rest… here."

"True…" he kept his voice low and sped on.

**After some time**

"Finally!" Daisuke cried in excitement as a piece of land became visible.

A rush of adrenaline pushed the boys forward as their pace quickened. The ropes began to shake wildly as they trotted past the ropes like a herd of wild elephants in rampage. It was a miracle that the tough ropes didn't buckle or snap due to the heavy footsteps. The group seemed to no longer care for their own well-being and safety, but rather, they seemed to only care about when they would make it onto solid ground for a rest.

"Hurry up!" Daisuke motivated his friends behind him.

"(pant)… Wait up…"

Daisuke was the first to step onto solid ground. He raised both his heads up and enjoyed the cool breeze blowing onto him, removing the trickles of sweat clinging on his hair and cooling him from the battle with the ropes and the lava beneath. The cooling wind became a friend now, not a foe that tried to pull them off the ropes just a few moments ago.

"Come on! …A few more steps…" Daisuke cried out to the other boys.

Takato and Taichi literally collapsed onto the ground out of sheer exhaustion. The effect of adrenaline had worn off. Daisuke dropped himself onto the ground as fatigue began to overwhelm him as well. The three boys lay on the ground, eyes directed onto the seemingly infinite space as they waited for time to pass. As they lay, they observed that where they are is just a small floating 'island', without any food, water and shelter available, although they don't really feel hungry or thirsty at all.

As their heavy breathing subsided, the trio slowly stood up and explored the small patch of land they are on.

"Ah! Ropes again…" Daisuke whined.

"Hmm…" Taichi proceeded to check the conditions of the rope while the other two just groaned. "It's too bad we can't see where it leads to with this thick fog around. At least we know there should be something solid on the other side to hold this rope up."

The boys stood at the rope, eyeing it.

"Should we cross?" Takato asked the winning question.

He sighed before settling onto the cold, hard ground as silence ensued.

"Maybe I should scout first?" questioned Taichi.

The other boys nodded.

This time, the rope was sturdy and taut as if it were a metal rod. The little wobbling reduces the strain on Taichi's fatigue self as he trotted into unknown territory. The thick fog obscured his view of the front as he pushed himself forward. Small droplets of mist adhered to his skin and clothes. Taichi panted as he proceeded on in the hot and wet atmosphere.

After a quick walk, the end was reached. "Hey guys! Come take a look at this!"

A few more minutes of walking and the two boys were behind him, eyes focused at what was in front. It was a huge orange door, shining brightly. The symbol of the Sun was carved in the middle. The three boys staggered forward slowly as the door began to creak open.

"What's inside?"

The door opened to reveal a small, familiar object. The trio rustled forward and stood in front of it.

_Take it… For the one who dares…_

The crest of courage.

"Erm… Should we decide on who should take it?"

"I think you should… Taichi-sempai. It's yours after all."

Taichi marched forward to a small stone inscription on the ground. "May the orange blaze of courage guide you. May the chosen one carry the fire of courage."

_Choose your representative now… Warriors of courage._

"Taichi!" the two boys called out.

"But… You, Daisuke, you have the courage to risk your safety. That's brave… Takato, you have the ability to do careful considerations of the risk before acting. I have neither… I don't think…"

"Taichi-sempai," Daisuke cut in. "You've always been the best person I've known, my idol for so long. You have courage. Don't you remember the times when you held the group together? You were the leader, our leader, a rational, courageous one who led us through difficult times. Although I wasn't with you the whole journey, but I believe that I speak for the group that you deserve it."

"Taichi-san," Takato spoke. "I was never there when you guys had your adventure. When I heard that you once held the crest of courage, I thought that it suits you. After what we've been through here, I can truly see why you are destined to hold the crest again. Your selfless care for others and the ability to keep your composure is what keeps the courage in you burning."

"I… but…" he hesitated. _Is that… for real? I-I never realised that I'm that… good._ "Okay. Thanks, Daisuke, Takato."

With a small nod from him, orange light poured forth from the walls and engulfed them.

When they opened their eyes, they were greeted with cries from their dear friends.

"Taichi-san!" "Onii-chan!"

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Takato!"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter too. Not sure when I'll finish the next part though... Busy... Finals are like 1 month away? But anyways, thanks for reading and pls review!


	9. Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Chapter 9: Friendship

The three boys remained dazed from the teleportation. The tons of questions that erupted from their worried friends around them didn't help either.

"Are you fine?" "Taichi!" "Daisuke-san." "Takato-kun!"

The palms waving in front of their faces seemed to snap them out of their trance.

"Wha-What happened?"

"I guess we're back to the Digital World…" Takato answered.

Taichi felt a cold touch in his palm. He raised his hand up and saw the crest of courage in it, fitted with a tag. _It's good to have you back._ He carefully slid the tag over his neck. The crest released a soft orange glow as the crowd quietened. Knowing very well what everyone is expecting, he spoke "Well, we were…"

**Sometime later**

"… And then Taichi-san received his crest and that's when we were transported back." Takato completed the story for the trio.

"That's… wow." Hikari exclaimed.

"Sounds like a made-up story." Ruki scoffed.

"What?"

"Daisuke." Taichi called firmly.

Daisuke growled and stood back. Taichi placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"That's harsh, Ruki." Takato whispered.

She shrugged.

"So… What do we do now?" questioned Mimi.

"We move on." Koushiro replied. "There's an exit there."

His finger pointed straight at… a wall.

"What?"

Koushiro sweatdropped. "Er… we can open that… with that." He pointed at Taichi.

"Me?" Taichi pointed innocently at himself.

"No, not you, that. The crest."

"Oh…"

A fit of giggles. "Grr…" Taichi growled, before leading the team towards the "wall" Koushiro pointed at previously.

"Taichi, just let your crest shine…"

Taichi took a hold of his crest. His grip tightened as he searched for the courage deep within his heart. SkullGreymon made an appearance in his head as he jerked back. He could see the bright sun in the far, shadowed by the massive SkullGreymon in front of him. Fear gripped him as painful memories rushed back. His courage had once caused destruction. It hit him as a bad omen as he kept still. _Courage…_

_What should I do?_

An image of Hikari appeared. "Onii-chan, believe in yourself." She smiled before vanishing.

_Believe? I… believe… We as a team, would be triumphant._

Then he faced SkullGreymon. And he dashed, straight for the Sun hanging in the horizon.

**Back to reality**

Taichi's crest glowed, so did Koushiro's. The two giant symbols of courage and knowledge that is carved into the wall disappeared as the wall crumbled to reveal a small, dark passageway. "Well, who wants to go first?"

The Tamers and Chosen Children proceeded into the passage one after another, with Taichi at the front. The trek in the passage seemed long, since there was only darkness ahead of the group. The further they proceeded, the darker the surroundings became.

A shiver caught Ruki. "T-The cold…"

_IceDevimon? It can't be…_

"Ruki! Are you alright?" Takato shook her.

As the Tamers huddled closer to Ruki, a trap sprung. The floor underneath the five children collapsed.

"Takato!" Guilmon shouted as he fell in.

"Jian!" Terriermon tried to open his ears as wide as possible as he grabbed Jianliang's hand. It didn't help much though as Jianliang's weight dragged him down too.

"Shaochung!" Jianliang cried as he desperately tried to reach the small girl in front of him.

"Ruki!" Renamon cried as she cradled the shivering teenage girl.

Juri fell alone, without anyone coming to her aid. Renamon did try to reach for her, but she was simply too far away.

"Everyone, move away from the hole! The rest of the floor may fall too!" Taichi commanded.

"But…" Daisuke tried to voice his opinion.

"No buts," growled Tailmon. "Move! Now!"

The team reluctantly obeyed as panic and worry starts to set in after the initial shock.

"Tai-Taichi-san, the others…" Iori tried to speak up as they ventured away from the hole in the ground.

He sighed. "Let's just hope they're fine." _I truly hope so…_

He looked around. Sora held onto Mimi as she cried softly into Sora's sleeve. Ken was hugging Miyako tightly as he tried to comfort her. Iori, Jyou and Koushiro stood together, eyes downcast as the older two tried to calm the youngest Chosen of the group. Takeru put a shoulder around Hikari as she sobbed quietly. Daisuke was staring straight at Taichi for his comment, unable to mutter a word. Yamato stood beside him, with a hint of worry on his face.

"Let's proceed." Yamato commanded for Taichi, pain evident in his blue eyes.

The group slowly trudged forward, inching their way towards the darkness ahead of them. They jumped at every sound made, eyes flaring partially of hope, that their friends are still alive, and partially out of fear of walking into another trap.

"Come on guys." The dull tone of his voice was evident.

The silent walk continued as they ventured deeper into the darkness. Slowly but surely, the hope in their hearts began to dim and the fear they felt seemed to have amplified.

"Wait." Taichi spoke up.

"W-What's wrong?" Miyako asked, trembling.

"A split."

"W-We should split up." Sora suggested. "So we can get out of this creepy place faster."

After a saddened nod from the group, the two groups headed off, with the six younger ones in one group and the older ones in another.

"Taichi, Yamato." Jyou muttered.

"We're fine." Taichi returned.

Jyou kept silent as he continued to push forward with the group.

_Takaru… Stay safe._

"Hey, Light!" Gabumon yelled from the front of the group.

Without hesitation, the group rushed forward. What they saw stunned them.

"The… Colosseum" Koushiro muttered. "Are we… out?"

_Hahaha… Nope you're not. _

"Wha..?"

"Welcome." A voice said from above.

Koushiro held out his new D-arc. "Evilmon. Adult lev-…" The D-arc went flying as a small bat like creature rammed into it.

"Hey!" Small cries came from around him as the five Chosen lost their D-arcs to the creatures. "PicoDevimon." Taichi growled.

"Pico darts!" Devilish smiles appear on the syringes as they drew closer to the six Chosen and their digimon. "Run!"

The six darted away from the initial hits only to realise that there are more coming their way. They continued to flee towards an open pathway across the Colosseum.

"Argh…" Gabumon cried as he had been hit.

"Gabumon!" Yamato shrieked as he tended to the fallen Gabumon.

"Yamato, run…" the furry digimon cried out. "Leave me…"

"Yamato!" Taichi cried out for him as they reached the pathway.

WHAM! Metal bars slammed down on the entrance of the path.

"Wh-What?"

"We're stuck!" cried Mimi as she pointed to the dead end in front of her.

The attack stopped. The shower of syringes is no longer there. Yamato looked up from his crouched position to see a grinning Evilmon. He looked down to the beaten Gabumon. His partner. His dear friend. "What do you want?" He bellowed to the flying digimon.

"This." Evilmon flung a small knife to his side. "Stab yourself in the heart."

"What?" The cries of the five other Chosen could be heard.

Yamato eyed the knife, but made no attempt to grab it.

"Let's raise the stakes, shall we?"

As if on cue, heavy reverberations shook the entire area. They held their breath as two stone slabs started to lift up, revealing two exits they were previously blocking. Yamato's eyes widened as he saw what was behind the two stone slabs.

"Ta…"

"Onii-chan!" Takeru screamed as he saw the scene that was presented to him. He pounded on the metal bars containing the group in an attempt to save his brother. "Get out of there!"

Evilmon smirked as he saw Yamato's breath quickening. He trotted slowly towards the crouching blonde boy.

"So… Are you going to do it? Or should I start by killing those poor chaps over there?" Evilmon spoke as he pointed a thumb nonchalantly to the prison holding the Tamers.

"W-Wait!"

"Don't fall into his trap, Yamato-san!" Jianliang shouted. Shaochung wailed in the safe arms of her brother as the fear for her own safety struck her. Lopmon hung sadly on her head. "Shaochung…"

Yamato gritted his teeth as he glanced at the three groups of people, before turning to Gabumon and then back at the small knife sitting on the cool, concrete ground. "I will do it." He said as he looked up in determination.

"Yamato…" Gabumon tried to get up.

"Gabumon." Yamato held his hand in front of Gabumon.

"But…"

"Stop."

Gabumon nodded slightly.

"Stop!" Taichi cried. "Agumon."

"Baby flame!" Agumon cried as a fireball hit the metal bars, but to no avail. "It doesn't work…"

The group gritted their teeth as they looked over to Yamato as he picked up the small knife. He shivered at the coolness of the knife. He slowly raised it up, ignoring the pleading cries from his fellow friends. He gripped tightly on the handle and slowly raised it up to his chest.

"No! Onii-chan!"

_Sorry… I hope you guys stay safe. Takeru, take care of yourself. Taichi, take care of Sora and the group… _He forcefully plunged it into his chest. He fell backwards as tears obscured his vision. The noises that he had been hearing are diminishing. An icy blue light though, caught his attention. His heart thumped. _Why is my heart still beating? Why can I still see? I thought I should be…_

Suddenly, everything darkened around him. He lay alone, with only a familiar item drifting above him. "The… crest. Am I…" _Yamato. You have shown true friendship. You are even willing to give up your life for them. You truly deserve the crest. Take me… And save your friends…_ The crest then shone a brilliant blue.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter after a long 2 months have passed! Being busy + writers block + busy beta reader isn't at all a great combination for writing... I'll leave u with this cliffhanger (though most of u should be able to guess what's coming next). Thanks for reading and pls R&R!**


	10. Purity

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Crest of Purity (English sub) = Crest of Sincerity (English dub)

Chapter 10: Purity

EVOLUTION_

The brilliant white light shining from Yamato's D-arc blends with the harmonious blue light from the crest to form a single beam to strike Gabumon head on.

"Gabumon evolve! Garurumon!"

"What?" Evilmon cried out as he watches the scene unfold. The knife on Yamato's chest disintegrated into data and reforms into a tag and crest hanging loosely around his neck. It shone a bright brilliant blue as it lay on his chest.

"Fox Fire!" Blue flame erupted from Garurumon's snout and engulfed Evilmon, causing him to break down into data.

Garurumon flashed white before reverting to his original form. "Yamato!" he cried as he made his way to the fallen boy.

When Gabumon reached him, Yamato was still lying on the ground, panting heavily as adrenaline coursed through his blood. "Gabumon…" he whispered as his hands reached out towards his partner. "Am I…"

"Yamato!" Gabumon gave him a warm smile. Tears were falling from his face, wetting the fur around his eyes. "I thought I lost you… Why…" Tears continued to fall as he choked on his words. "I… I thought I failed you…"

"Sorry." Yamato managed to croak out, tears threatening to fall.

Gabumon kept his smile and put out his paw to help Yamato up. "It's okay that you're fine now…"

"Onii-chan!" A sudden cry from behind them shook the duo out of their small talk. Two arms came around Yamato to embrace him tightly as he sat up.

"Takeru… I'm sorry…" he said as tears began to blur his vision.

"Idiot." Takeru scolded as he released his grip and his lips curled into a slight smile.

He tried to smile, but was shocked when another pair of arms enveloped him from behind. The hold had a softer touch to it, compared to the gruff and abrupt one he felt from Takeru earlier on. "Sora…"

"Ouch!" Yamato yelped, surprising Sora who was suddenly thrown back.

"Taichi!" both of them cried. "What did you do that for… Oh."

Sora sat there shaking her head. "Boys…"

"Don't ever do that again!" Taichi said.

Yamato turned to Taichi and spotted the entire group gathered. He sighed. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Yamato-san… We understand." Daisuke spoke.

Yamato turned to the others, to be greeted with nods from all of them. He silently nodded thanks as he slowly stood up, with Gabumon beside him supporting him if he stumbles.

It took a few minutes for all of them to take in the fact that Yamato, who is almost dead, was standing in front of them. Yamato, on the other hand, fiddled with the crest hanging from his neck.

"So, what's next?" asked Takato, trying to break the silence.

"We could explore the doorway we were locked in." The cool-headed Koushiro suggested.

The Tamers shrugged. The Chosen Children were still a little dazed, but small nods were coming from them.

"Let's go then." Taichi said simply as the group headed towards the doorway.

**Walking through the passage**

"Yamato, why did you stab yourself?" Sora queried as she walked beside him.

"I… guess it's just that you guys are trapped and he… he was threatening Gabumon, Takeru and… y-… all of you. It just… kind of seems better if I die than you guys. I… Sorry." He said sincerely.

"But… you will die." She spoke up as tears filled her eyes. "We are not worth that… We could have fought harder… We could have…"

"Hey." Yamato said firmly as he placed an arm around her. "But it turned out right, didn't it?"

"B-But what… what if…"

"Sora, look here." Yamato said as he stopped her. His hands rose to her chin and tilted it up. He was now staring straight into her ruby red eyes. "I-I… didn't die. So I guess… We shouldn't dwell too much into what could have happened, kay?"

"I…" she stared straight back into his greyish-blue eyes. Her gaze held on as she desperately tried to form words in her mouth. "… guess." She sighed as her eyes darted away from Yamato.

Yamato gently placed his arms around her in an embrace. "We better start moving." He whispered quickly to her. Sora eyes widened and quickly removed herself from Yamato's embrace, eliciting a light chuckle from him. Her cheeks flushed pink at the sight of curious eyes boring into her.

"Let's go." She said softly, pacing forward as her eyes glued to the terrain of the ground under her feet. The group shrugged and followed the embarrassed girl deeper into the passage.

This time around, the passageway didn't sound as quiet as it did before. The trod of footsteps were being overpowered by the murmurs that filled the air.

"Do you think they're together already?"

"Na… Onii-chan would have probably kissed her then if they were. Or he would have told us by now."

"Good point. It'll certainly take some time to get used to it if they did get together."

"Yeah… Wonder how Taichi-san would take this?"

"Onii-chan… I don't know. He seems quiet though." Hikari pointed towards their leader, who's at the front.

"Losing a best friend to another best friend. Ironic…"

"Takeru!" She whacked his arm playfully, followed by Tailmon knocking his head with her paw.

"Hey!" Patamon cried as he wobbled to balance himself on Takeru's head.

"Sorry… But that was mean, Takeru."

Hikari pondered. "Maybe they should bring Taichi along for their dates."

"What? You're talking as though they're together already." He pointed out.

Hikari pouted. "Aww… But they are going to get together, right?" She looked at Takeru with hopeful eyes.

Sora, who was directly in front of the two youngest members of the original eight Chosen Children, blushed a bright red. She gently nudged Yamato who was walking beside her. "Did you hear that?" She squeaked.

Yamato tensed. "What?"

"I mean Takeru and Hikari's conversation…" she said as her face reddened.

"Uh… What did they say?" he questioned.

"Never mind…"

Yamato shrugged and continued walking forward. Sora lagged behind, and felt a light tap on her shoulders. "Sora-san?"

"Yes, Takeru?"

He shot her a guilty look before asking his question. "How do you feel… erm… about onii-chan?"

"Takeru!" Two cries were heard as his head got hit again.

"Woah!" Patamon cried out once again as he lifted himself into the air.

"Oops, sorry again." Tailmon apologised.

"Takeru, I asked you to ask Sora-san but that doesn't mean you have to ask directly. You could have… Ugh. But besides the point, Sora-san?" she asked, looking expectantly at her.

The red in Sora's blood rushed to her face and ears as she desperately tried to will it back. "I… Erm…" She stammered.

Yamato moved beside her and eyed curiously at the scene. Sora shrugged and decided to stay silent, and her reddened cheeks were hidden by the darkness of the passageway.

After that, their journey continued, with chatter still present amongst its members.

**After a while**

"What's that?"

"It's a door, Takato." Ruki commented and whacked Takato's head.

"Ruki!" cries came from the three other tamers, with a giggle coming from Shaochung.

"Sorry."

"Moumantai." Terriermon chirped.

Whilst the tamers were conversing, Koushiro and the Chosen spread out to find a way to open the door. The door was huge, being more than double the size of the humans present. It was made of pure bronze and carved with many different symbols, which are part of the language of the ancient Digital World.

Koushiro removed his laptop from his bag and booted it. Meanwhile, the others were trying different ways to break through the door.

"V-mon Head!"

Bang! V-mon's head created a dent in the door, but he fell back, almost unconscious. "Dai-Daisuke…" he managed to mutter out before he was out cold.

"Maybe I should try…" Yamato commented as he fished out his D-arc.

"Stop!" Koushiro hollered. All eyes turned to focus on him. He gave a cough, before continuing, "You're destroying the carvings on the door."

"Okay. Any ideas how we can open the door without destroying it?" Taichi asked.

Mimi shrugged. "Since it's a door, why can't we just open it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean we knock and push open the door. Isn't that what we normally would do?"

There were a few nods within the group, but most eyed her with sceptical looks.

"Mimi, when have things ever been so easy in the Digital World?" questioned Taichi as he rubbed his forehead.

Mimi shrugged. "It doesn't hurt trying though, right?"

"Sure."

Mimi moved forward, knocking on the solid bronze door, sending reverberations down the passageway they were in. As she moved her hands to touch the door, a creak is heard. She jerked back her hand and the door began to swing open on its own. The small opening revealed a brilliant lime green. Mimi shielded her eyes as it blinded her, but the warmth of the light seemed vaguely familiar to her.

"Mimi… That's…" Palmon gasped.

"My crest." Mimi yelped.

She moved forward as the light died down and headed straight for the crest floating within a beam of solid green light. She reached out her hands slowly as the barrier of light disappeared to grab her crest. The Crest of Purity.

Behind her, Taichi stood, stunned, along with many of the Chosen.

"Come on, let's go!" Mimi cried cheerfully to the rest of the group.

The group obliged and proceeded on with Mimi, into yet another passageway.

However, this time, the passage is no longer barren with stone walls, but lively, filled with glowing moss and plants. Small white creatures could also be seen flying by, the DigiGnomes.

"What are these?" questioned Miyako as she pulled out her D-arc. "It doesn't give any information."

"DigiGnomes. They are DigiGnomes." Jianliang spoke up. "They are creatures that reside in the Digital World even before the Digimon."

"Wow. They're cute." Mimi said as she looked into the eyes of one who hovered in front of her.

"Come on, let's go." Taichi urged.

The group shrugged and continued forward.

"I wonder when these passages would end…" Takato complained to Guilmon. "It sure is interesting moving in it, but everyone is getting something while I don't."

"Takato, don't worry."

"Yeah, don't worry. You'll get yours soon enough." Takato blushed at the smile on Juri's face.

"Thanks."

Guilmon's eyes narrowed.

"Digimon?" Takato questioned.

"No." Guilmon answered, rushing forward.

"Wait up!" Takato cried as he struggled to catch up to Guilmon.

"Takato!" Juri cried.

Guilmon rushed ahead of the group and started sniffing the air, before he picked up a scent and dashed forward again and stopped beside a dead tree. He smelt it once and started to claw it oprn.

"Wha-What are you d-doing?" Takato asked, still panting.

"Finding something." Guilmon continued to pry the tree, trying to break it apart.

"You mean the tree has something?"

Guilmon gave a nod and continued his task.

Crack!

The tree broke. It revealed a hollow inner core, with something floating within it. It looked like a tiny little figurine of a fat brown robot on a pedestal.

"What is it?" Takato asked as he fished out his D-arc. "The human spirit of wood."

The spirit glowed, before shrinking and entering Takato's D-arc. A Chinese character wood is shown on the screen.

"There. You got something now, Takato."

"Thank you." Takato said as he hugged Guilmon.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness and grammar errors of the chapter. I'm busy (seems like I keep using this as an excuse). But seriously, with exams up this week, I'm really busy. Hope you liked the chapter though. :) If you need the explanation for purity, I guess it's just "pure" thoughts (ie normal thinking, acting on instinct rather than thinking of the problem in a complicated way). My opinion on what purity means. (PS. Crest of Purity is dubbed as Crest of Sincerity in the English version)**

**Once again, thanks and pls review! :)**


	11. Love and Sincerity

**Note on 2/3/14: Update on small discrepency in spirit obtained by Iori.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon~

Crest of Sincerity = Crest of Reliability (in the dub)

Chapter 11: Love and Sincerity

_Haiz… _Juri sighed as she assessed the scene in front of her. Takato hugging Guilmon, with smiles plastered on both their faces. _I should be happy for him, but… _She fingered her own D-ark. She sighed again and shook her thoughts away.

"Juri?" Takato removed himself from the hug and turned his full attention at her, as he watches her stare at him and Guilmon.

Guilmon tilted his head in curiosity at her.

"It's nothing." She sighed and dropped her head.

"Juri?" Takato asked again, knowing that she was troubled.

"…" Juri kept quiet and hurried ahead to rejoin the group.

Takato eyed her back bewildered, but decided to shrug it off for now. "Guilmon, let's go!"

Guilmon happily chased after Takato, who went racing towards the group that was still heading slowly down the passageway, with chattering filling the confined, but long corridor.

"You're slow, you know?" reprimanded Ruki as Takato joined the Tamers at the back of the group.

"But I…"

"Excuses, excuses." She snapped. Her eyes darted to Juri, who had her eyes glued to the ground ever since the small talk with Takato.

"Moumantai, Ruki."

"Ugh." She glared at Terriermon. "Juri, I wonder how you can ever stand Terriermon. Juri?"

From the corner of his eyes, Takato could see that the usual cheery Juri was still deep in thought and have not joined in the conversation. _Something's wrong. Definitely._

"Juri!" Ruki waved at her.

She snapped out of her trance and eyed Ruki. "You called?"

"Never mind." She grumbled. "Are you okay? You seem to be distracted."

"Y-Yeah." She said hesitantly.

"Jian." Ruki called out.

"Huh?" He didn't even get the chance to speak as Ruki dragged him away, purposefully glaring at Takato before they are out of hearing range.

Takato gulped. With Jianliang and Ruki away, he moved towards Juri slowly. For the third time, he questioned: "Juri?"

"I-…" she struggled. "I- Leomon…"

"Oh." Takato shifted uncomfortably. "Juri, I know how much you miss him. Me and the others miss him too." He commented sadly. "But we shouldn't keep dwelling on him. He wouldn't want that, would he?"

"WHAT?! You want me to forget him?"

_Bad move. _Takato thought nervously. "N-No. I mean that you should not keep hurting yourself by remembering…" _Oh._

"What!" Juri huffed, tears threatening to fall.

"Juri, I-" Takato reached for her.

"Stop." She answered cooly, before rushing ahead of Takato.

_Oh god… Why did I say that. _He walked silently forward. Guilmon, sensing his sadness, stood beside him, trying to give him comfort as much as he could. _What if it's Guilmon gone… Would I? Oh god… What am I thinking!_ He mentally scolded himself. He wouldn't listen either if Guilmon was gone. He would be more depressed than she ever was and would just wail in despair. _How insensitive can I be? _He sighed, determined to apologise to Juri after she cooled down enough.

"Woah!" Takato was shaken out of his thoughts by an exclamation from Taichi.

Taichi slowly took his time to recover from the shock he had of the new change in environment. The corridor they exited from opened up to what looks like a huge cave, with stalactites hanging precariously from the top of the rocky cave. In front of him, in clear view, was a long, concrete bridge linking them to a giant, pyramidal structure that stood hanging in the middle of the cave. The surface of the pyramid, though rocky in nature, seemed to reflect a brilliant shine of orange-red.

The team proceeded on quietly, with most of their mouths hanging wide as they took in the spectacular scene before them. However, their awed expression turned to one of worry and hesitance when they saw a small figure sitting on the ground some distance away. Silence hung in the air as the group halted.

"We should check it out." Taichi commented.

The group silently nodded, as this was probably their only solution. The footsteps they took now no longer had the lightness from before. Taichi, who was ahead of the group, moved forward slowly with Agumon beside him. Agumon was tense and ready to jump at any sign of a threat.

"Agumon, can you see what that thing is?"

Agumon squinted. "No. Why can't you use your scope to see?"

"Oh yeah." Taichi said sheepishly and fished out the small contraption. "Let's see."

Looking into his scope, he could see a small, purple dinosaur-like creature sitting on the ground. It has a long tail that seemed to be curled around itself. It also seemed to be carefully cradling one of its foot.

"I don't know what it is," Taichi commented truthfully. "But it seems to be injured."

"We should help it then." Sora commented from her current spot beside Taichi.

"Wait… We need to make sure it's friendly first." Taichi held Sora back.

She sighed. "You're right."

The team continued forward cautiously, though they are visibly more relaxed than before. This time, however, Sora was at the head of the group, trying to urge the group to speed up. As they came close, Sora could see the small digimon cringing. _It must have seen us then. _She moved closer to the digimon, which was now struggling to stand and escape from them.

"Hey. We're not going to hurt you." Sora cooed.

It eyed her sceptically, but reluctantly fell back onto the ground.

Ruki, from behind, pulled out her D-ark. "Dorumon. Data type. Child. Its special attack is Metal Cannon."

Sora took a step forward. Dorumon continued hugging his tail, afraid of the group of 17 humans before him.

"Wh-Who are you?" he croaked out.

"We're the Chosen Children, and the Tamers." She said as she signalled to the group behind them. "Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

Dorumon eyed her cautiously. Seeing her bright smile, he softened. "Yes."

Sora slowly closed the gap between her and Dorumon, with Piyomon beside her. She moved her hands towards its legs, brushing away the fur covering the wound that was staining the purple fur red. "I-I got hit by my master…"

Sora looked at him sympathetically. Jyou came beside her and handed her a piece of cloth. "Tie it over the wound."

Sora proceeded to treat the wound, whilst Juri started talking to the lone digimon. "Why are you here alone?"

"Master just left me here. He told the others to help me back, but being the loner I am, they didn't." He sighed, opening up to the girl as he felt more comfortable.

"Oh." Juri could empathise with Dorumon, since she was the only one in the group without a digimon partner. "I understand…"

Dorumon looked perplexed. "I don't have a partner."

Dorumon looked at the others in the group, each having a digimon beside them, except for the poor girl in front of him. He nodded, but decided against continuing with their current topic.

"So, who exactly are you guys?"

Juri brightened up slightly. "I'm part of the Tamers. We're the ones who helped to stop D-Reaper, she said as she pointed at her friends. The Chosen Children are the ones who stopped BelialVamdemon and Apocalymon."

Dorumon looked awed. "Wa… So you are the legendary groups I've heard of in tales…"

Juri nodded. "We only did what we should." She smiled at Dorumon.

"The bandage is done." Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks." Dorumon smiled at the two girls.

"You're welcome." They replied.

"Can you move?" Sora asked.

Dorumon stood up on his uninjured foot, before trying to apply pressure on his injured one.

"AH!" Dorumon tumbled forward, falling onto the ground. "Ouch."

Sora and Juri, who were beside Dorumon, pulled him up and supported him with their hands. He grunted a thanks.

"Where are you heading?" Juri ask curiously.

"There." Dorumon pointed at the huge pyramid.

"We'll help you there then." Juri said.

"B-But…"

"You're injured. We can't just leave you out here now, can we?" Sora interrupted.

"B-"

"Okay, so it's decided." Juri said.

The two girls practically dragged Dorumon along. Dorumon remained silent as he let them help him forward.

BOOM! A loud explosion came from the group. The ground shook violently.

"Wa!" Dorumon fell to the ground for a second time.

"Run!" Taichi cried from afar. "The cave is falling!"

Without hesitation, most of the group had sped forth towards the pyramid, which seemed like the only protection the group have against falling rocks. However, Sora, Juri, Piyomon and Dorumon were left stranded behind.

"Quick, Sora! The Crest of Love!" They could hear Taichi screaming from afar.

Both Sora's and Piyomon's hearts skipped a beat from the excitement from the possibility of regaining their crest. She turned back, eyeing on Dorumon sitting on the ground. "Come on."

Sora and Juri helped Dorumon up and continued forward once again, but their journey is getting increasingly dangerous, with rocks of increasing size raining down on them.

"Sora!" Taichi screamed again, urging her to leave Dorumon with Piyomon and Juri. "Your crest!"

Sora looked hesitantly at Dorumon, but decided to turn a deaf ear towards Taichi.

"Sora!"

A large rock fell right where the small group were just seconds ago, causing them to stumble forward and huddle together on the ground. Rocks were falling right around them, effectively blocking their way of escape. Dorumon shed a small tear, guilty of burdening the two girls. "You could have escaped…"

"But we can't just leave you here." Sora said truthfully, struggling to smile in the midst of impending doom.

"T-Thank you."

A sharp bright red glow grew from the chest of Dorumon. The four present were stunned and speechless. The glow slowly softened and a symbol of a heart appeared. The heart began to shrink and move towards Sora's chest. The red light continued to bathe her as she moved her hands to the crest.

"M-My crest…" She held onto the crest gently, blocking out the eye-piercing light temporarily. "Save us."

Red light shone from the crest, coupling with pure white light from her D-ark.

EVOLUTION_

"Piyomon evolve! Birdramon!"

The giant fiery bird took flight almost immediately after its evolution, forcing the small group to huddle tightly together.

"Meteor Wing!"

Small bursts of flames shot right out of Birdramon's wings as it destroyed the rocks which were blocking the group's exit.

"Hurry!" Sora urged as she and Juri carefully brought Dorumon to where Birdramon has landed, which was near the opening she created. The group stumbled up on Birdramon's feet before she took off, carrying the two girls and the injured digimon towards where the others have gathered: the pyramid.

Birdramon gently lowered herself onto the ground in front of the pyramid, before she reverted back to the pink Piyomon. Now back to safety, Sora eyed her crest, which secured within the tag hanging over her neck. _It's good to have you back. _She smiled to herself, before moving to join the rest in the pyramid.

"Sora, are you okay?" queried Taichi as she moved back into the group.

"Yeah." She shrugged. She left Dorumon with Juri as Taichi informed Sora what the group encountered whilst she was away.

"This guy here," Taichi pointed to the huge digimon standing in front of the group, "doesn't want to let us in."

Sora raised an eyebrow at Taichi and pulled out her D-arc. "Pharaohmon. Virus type. Ultimate. Its special attack is Necromist."

She looked up to the gigantic figure again and can't help but to be awed by the pure gold skin donned by the magnificent figure, with huge red rubies as eyes. The cane, much taller than Pharaohmon himself, seems to garner great command and respect towards the figure that held it.

Sora shook her head. "So what are we going to do?"

"The rest are trying to convince it to let us in."

"Let us in!" Daisuke shouted at the figure, which stood un-wavered by the threat.

"Wait a day before you can enter." The booming voice from Pharaohmon commanded.

"We've got no time to fool around! Let us in!" Daisuke screamed in frustration.

Pharaohmon remained silent and continued placing himself in front of the small door, effectively blocking any chance for the group to sneak in.

"Daisuke." Ken placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Arh!" Daisuke screamed.

"Maybe we should just listen and wait." Jyou commented.

"What?" Daisuke hissed, obviously angry that the group have to be stuck here for another day if no one can come up with ideas.

"We should just listen." Jyou stated.

"We should attack it."

"No!" Hikari cried in protest. "We can't."

Pharaohmon whipped his staff onto the ground, eyeing Daisuke dangerously.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Necromist."

A shroud of purple mist came out from Pharaohmon's staff as it surrounded Daisuke. He panicked. "W-What is this?"

Pharaohmon shrugged. "Deadly gas."

Daisuke screamed, in fear of his life. "Okay sorry! We promise to wait and not fight!"

"Good." Pharaohmon withdrew the gas back to his staff.

Daisuke huffed in defeat, agitated at the large undead being.

"Hey, Daisuke…" Ken murmured, trying to ease his friend out of his bad mood. "Maybe… Maybe we could carve out another exit on our own?"

"Yes!" Daisuke cried out loud. "That'll work."

Ken nodded.

"There. We can try to drill through there!"

Ken nodded again. He reached into the card pouch that was given to each of them by the Holy Beasts. He only took a second to flip through the cards before selecting the right card. He looked at Wormmon, who looked back at him with a knowing nod.

"Card Slash! Digmon!"

White light engulfed little Wormmon as two of his small appendages turned into miniscule drills. He shuffled forward slowly towards the huge wall beside Pharaohmon and began drilling.

"This is slow." Ken muttered.

"Can Armadimon help?" Iori asked.

"Go ahead."

Armadimon went forth and began digging through the surprisingly soft ground. The digging process seemed to be going real well as Armadimon is already underground, but Wormmon's attempt at drilling wasn't making much progress.

"Oh the wall stretches under." Armadimon commented from within the tunnel. "Don't think I'd be able to get under it but… Oh."

"Armadimon?" Iori panicked as the tunnel was silent.

"Armadimon!" Iori bent down and tried to use his hands to widen the tunnel to reach Armadimon.

"Iori!" Armadimon muttered as his head popped out of the hole, causing Iori to fall back.

"What's that?" Iori questioned as he eyed the item held in Armadimon's mouth. His eyes widened. "Spirit…"

Iori pulled out his D-ark and the spirit shrank as it rushed into the D-ark. A clearly identifiable Chinese character of 'earth' was then shown on the screen. "Spirit of earth…"

The group remained stunned at Iori's discovery.

"Daisuke?" Taichi called out, effectively shaking everyone out of awe/shock.

"Yes?"

"Did you settle the guy?"

"Ugh. He doesn't allow us to pass."

"We'll just have to fight our way through then."

"B-But…"

Taichi ignored Daisuke. "Everyone come here!"

The group wandered towards Taichi, most of them in confusion. When everyone is within hearing range, Taichi spoke. "We should attack."

"What?!" Protests were coming from many within the group, with Jyou being the one with the strongest objection.

"But Daisuke promised Pharaohmon we wouldn't attack!" Jyou complained.

"It's the only way we can move on." Taichi argued.

"No! We can't go back on our words."

Taichi was shocked. Jyou had never used this tone of voice with him often and he only uses that when he is absolutely pissed with somebody.

"B-But that's our only…" Taichi's confidence in his decision was wavered.

"No. A promise is a promise. We should keep it no matter what. If not, who's going to believe you the next time?"

"I-…"

"Okay, now let's just wait." Jyou commanded.

"Wow Jyou, you really are becoming a leader." Gomamon commented.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks, but he refused to answer the small seal.

Gomamon wasn't going to give up. "Aww Jyou… Don't be shy. You-"

"Jyou." The booming voice came again.

"Hey!" Gomamon cried. "Why'd you interrupt me?"

"Jyou." Pharaohmon called.

"Yes?"

"You may pass. And this is my gift to you."

Pharaohmon held out his giant palm, opening it to reveal a shine of metallic grey. The shine dimmed, then the object slowly floated to Jyou, landing nicely on his chest.

"My crest."

"Wow Jyou! You're good, buddy. Thanks, Pharaohmon!" Gomamon cried out loud in happiness.

Pharaohmon removed himself from the small door and into a majestic sarcophagus by the side. And so, with six crests and three spirits in the hands on the group, they moved through the doors, as more challenges await our young heroes.

**A/N: Chpt 11! Finally after a month+ I'm done with it... Hopefully it's not too lame. **

**On another note, I might be going offline till Nov for a while cause of MAJOR exams coming up. (Really sorry! I'll try to write but no guarantees...) **

**Not to forget, a big THANK YOU to people who reviewed: pokemon-35055 and 10th Squad 3rd Seat. And to Vic for proof-reading :) **

**Till next time. Cheers!**

**~Hita-kun**


	12. Kindness

Disclaimer: Still don't own digimon~~

Chapter 12: Kindness

For a huge pyramid, the corridors actually seemed small. The group moved slowly in a straight line ahead. Noisy chatter filled the dimly lit corridor as voices echo off the walls.

"I wonder when we're getting our crests back." Takeru commented, being one of the remaining two original Chosen Children who have yet to get their crest back.

"Me too." Patamon agreed, silently hoping that it would be their turn next. He used his tiny paws to manoeuvre in Takeru's bushy blonde hair to turn around. "What about you, Tailmon?"

She just shrugged. "No idea, but I guess we probably would."

"I wonder where it'll pop up from…" Patamon questioned. He placed his black paw on his white chin, deep in thought.

Hikari giggled at the little digimon's antics while Tailmon just gave a small chuckle. It seemed that Patamon had a personality that is significantly different from Takeru's, but it is this cheerfulness and innocence that is bringing smiles to the people around him.

While the Chosen of Hope and Light are pondering about the future, Taichi struck up a conversation with Yamato at the front of the group.

"What do you think would happen next?" Taichi asked, his brows furrowing with worries. "From what we've seen, some of us had gone through tough trials just to get our crests back."

"You're worried for Hikari-chan aren't you?"

Taichi nodded silently.

"Don't sweat it. She'll be okay."

"How could you be…"

"Remember our first time here? On File Island?"

"…"

"They'll be fine, Taichi. You should be taking your own advice."

"Y-Yeah."

Meanwhile, Koushiro had a hushed chat with Iori and Jyou. "Did you guys notice something weird?"

"Huh? What? Where?" Jyou questioned in panic.

"Jyou! Quiet! Not now I mean. During the battle."

Jyou's face turned cherry-red in embarrassment. He instinctively placed his fingers on his chin. "Hmm… Now that you say it… Hmm… No. Not really."

"Do you remember how it was like when the digimon evolved back in the first adventure?"

"I guess so. That was… Oh."

"Koushiro-san, what are you and Jyou-sempai talking about?" Iori asked curiously. "Doesn't Piyomon evolve to Birdramon?"

"No. I wasn't talking about that. Did you notice that their crest had to shine for Piyomon to evolve? In the past, we didn't need that. The crest was only needed to reach Ultimate."

"Does that really matter?" Jyou asked the 'brains' of the group.

"Yes. Evolution requires energy. If we have to use the crests to allow the digimon to evolve to Adult, we may not be able to evolve them to Ultimate."

Gasps were heard around Koushiro. "B-But… That means…"

"Yes, Iori-kun. We're vulnerable."

The three digimon hearing this drooped.

"Koushiro-han…"

"No! I miss being Zudomon…"

Armadimon just gave a quiet sigh.

At the back of the group, Jianliang was interrogating the poor Dorumon, determined to find out more about the place they are currently at.

"So… How long have you been here?"

"Around a week. I didn't know how I'd gotten here. The last thing I remembered was some pink light coming from the sky." Dorumon replied shyly, after a small nudge from Juri.

"A week? Does that mean the others have been here for a week only too?"

"I'm not sure… My master took me in just three days ago. He provided me with food and shelter. He's the best, though I'm think his other followersdoesn't like me."

Ruki butted in before Jianliang could continue. "So… Who is this master of yours?"

"I don't think I should say. He's very secretive and doesn't like people to know about him, especially not…" Dorumon quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"Especially not?" Terriermon asked curiously.

Dorumon just shook his head.

The tamers stared at Dorumon suspiciously as he started mumbling under the intense glares. "I… Um…"

"Give him a break." Juri commanded. "He obviously doesn't want us to know. I'm fine with it."

"But what if…"

"Moumantai, Jian."

Jianliang shook his head and sighed. "Ahh! Jian!"

"Sorry." Takato, Ruki, Shaochung and Juri all burst out laughing, relieving the mood.

"That's not funny." Terriermon cried out indignantly.

Another round of laughter chorused from the tamers. This time, the digimon joined in too, along with a hesitant Dorumon. All but one of them was laughing. The one, being a toughened warrior, couldn't ignore her instinct and the huge cry of danger from her heart. Renamon eyed the laughing Dorumon silently. _I'll be watching._

As the group moved on deeper into the pyramid, the corridor grew wider and the walls grew darker.

A gasp was heard from Dorumon as they entered a large, empty room. _Why…_

"You're here." A voice bellowed from above.

Another gasp was heard, this time collectively from the Odaiba Chosen. "P-Piemon…"

Ruki raised her D-ark and her eyes turned wide in disbelief. She shuddered as she read out the details. "Piemon. Virus. Ultimate. His special attack is Trump Sword, using his swords to skewer his enemies."

"U-Ultimate?" The Tamers were in shock.

Piemon grinned at the group below them. "Nice of you to have brought them here, Dorumon."

"!" Everyone whipped their heads around and looked at the poor purple digimon, who was cowering in fear behind Juri.

Taichi was enraged. "YOU!"

"I-I… Didn't…" Dorumon mumbled incoherently.

Taichi marched straight towards Dorumon. All of the Chosen and Tamers hesitantly back away from Taichi. Dorumon too was backing away, but it didn't help that an enraged Taichi was heading for him at his top pace.

_Three… Two… _Dorumon estimated as he gave up, hoping that he'd be alive after this entire face-off with Taichi. _One… _

CLANK!

A sword stood between Taichi and Dorumon, stuck firmly to the ground. Dorumon sighed in relief and his eyes shone in awe and gratefulness at what his master said.

"No one hurts my followers." Piemon warned.

Taichi, despite being irate, knew he couldn't fight the Ultimate. Not now anyways. He growled angrily at the clown-like digimon.

"Now… Kill them, Dorumon." Piemon commanded.

"W-What?!" Dorumon cried. "I-I…"

_What should I do… The guys who saved me… _"B-But they saved me, master."

"Kill them." Piemon insisted.

"B-…"

"Kill them!" Piemon screamed. "Or you'll be the one that's killed."

Fearing for his life, Dorumon has no choice. A ball of burning hot iron erupted from his jaws as he cried, "Metal Cannon!"

The ball headed towards Taichi. He shut his eyes as the ball of impending doom headed straight at him.

"Taichi!"

Red and blue light shone from Yamato's and Sora's crest.

EVOLUTION_

"Gabumon evolve! Garurumon!"

"Piyomon evolve! Birdramon!"

"Card Slash! High Speed Plug-in H!"

With a sudden burst of speed, Renamon dived in and pulled Taichi into safety. The ball of melted iron harmlessly travelled the span of the room and collided with the wall.

Now facing two adult digimon, Dorumon knew that hope was probably lost for him as he fired another iron ball at Garurumon.

"Fox Fire!" Garurumon's attacked ploughed through the iron ball, obliterating it. The attack continued and collided into Dorumon, burning him.

"Argh." Dorumon gritted his teeth at the pain.

"Trump Sword." Two swords unsheathed from Piemon's back and hit Garurumon and Birdramon, causing them to revert to their Child forms.

"Take this energy and use it wisely." Piemon released a dull grey light from his hands.

"Dorumon… Dark evolve. Death-X-Dorugamon."

"Death-X-Dorugamon. Virus. Adult. Undead digimon." Jianliang read.

"Huh? No other details?" Takato asked.

Jianliang shook his head.

Death-X-Dorugamon snarled at the group. He flapped his metallic wings slightly, testing out his new form. He opened his jaws wide, charging up an attack.

"Agumon!" Taichi cried as the attack that was charging was aimed right at the Tamers, Juri in particular. His crest shone a bright orange.

EVOLUTION_

"Agumon evolve! Greymon!"

Greymon rushed towards the Tamers as the attack is released, arriving just in the nick of time to use his body to shield the group. Greymon winced as the attack struck him head on, damaging him heavily.

"Cannon Ball!"

A weaker ball of iron struck Greymon this time, but he was unable to withstand the attack and reverted back to Agumon. "Sorry, Taichi."

Death-X-Dorugamon growled at the Tamers as they huddled together. He paced slowly forward, charging up his attack. The seconds ticked by as his jaws glowed red, ready to release the burning ball of iron.

"Renamon!" Ruki cried in a last ditch attempt. "Card Slash! Taomon!"

As the iron ball is released from Death-X-Dorugamon's jaws, Renamon stood in front of the group, raising an invisible shield in front of them.

"Ngh." She grunted as the attack hit the shield. She strained under the pressure. She was, in reality, a Child level only and having to use a Perfect level's attack stressed her body heavily.

The power struggle between Renamon's shield and the hot iron ball kept stagnant as Death-X-Dorumon headed straight towards the group, as its crimson red claws glowed white.

"Everyone, run!" Renamon cried out. The Tamers obeyed and ran for the Chosen Children. With the Tamers safely away, Renamon used the last of her strength to push the ball of molten iron away, before collapsing to the ground, at the mercy of the steadily approaching metallic digimon.

"Jian! Shaochung!" Terriermon cried as he and Lopmon leapt forward to Renamon.

The two siblings nodded to their partners and cried in unison. "Card Slash! High Speed Plug-in H!"

Terriermon and Lopmon stood before Death-X-Dorugamon before starting to spin in unison with their long ears spread wide. With the boost from the cards, the two tiny twisters pick up speed rapidly.

"Double Typhoon!" The call of attack from the two digimon released two separate twisters, one green and one brown, before they merge to form a colossal cyclone, heading straight at Death-X-Dorugamon. However, Death-X-Dorugamon didn't even flinch when he saw the attack heading straight for him. The attack hit him head on and he screeched loudly in pain, but he wore through rather unscathed, bearing only a few scratches on his metallic armour.

This would prove deadly for the 17 teenagers and their partners. Death-X-Dorugamon, if he was annoyed previously, was now enraged. His bright red eyes shone with a stronger glare than ever before. Before the group knew it, he charged, straight at the two which offended it.

"We've got to help them!" Daisuke cried.

All the digimon that were uninjured rushed into the fray and engaged the Death-X-Dorugamon. The keen senses of the sole dark digimon picked up the commotion and shot a stray iron ball at the new digimon. The lucky shot struck Hawkmon as he plunged straight into a wall.

"Hawkmon!" Miyako cried.

The poor bird digimon grunted as he lifted himself precariously off the crumbling wall.

"Hawkmon! Haw-…" Miyako stopped her cries as Hawkmon flew, but her silence was due to what was peeking out from behind Hawkmon. "Hawkmon. That…" she pointed.

Hawkmon steadied himself and swung around in mid-air. He nodded in delight as he saw what was in front of him: the Human spirit of Wind.

Meanwhile, Guilmon had latched onto Death-X-Dorugamon and started a tug-of-war with him. It gave time for the others to reach the fight.

"Now!" Tailmon cried from afar.

Guilmon shifted his weight to the side and ducked away from Death-X-Dorugamon. A mix of attacks then hit the Adult digimon once Guilmon was out of the way, after a bunch of shouts from the digimon.

"Fireball." Guilmon added a close range shot.

Smoke obscured the view of the digimon in it, but it still stood even after the massive wave of attacks. "Cannonball."

This time, the ball was aimed dead at the group that had just shown up. The huge blast rocked the chamber as the digimon were either left lying on the ground, groaning, or barely standing. Tailmon is the only one who could still hold her ground.

"Tailmon!" Hikari urged as Death-X-Dorugamon emerged out of the smoke.

Tailmon rushed forth and tackled Death-X-Dorugamon, but to no avail as a swipe of his tail caught Tailmon, slamming her into the ground. Hikari nervously took out the digimon cards she had and sieved through it. Ruki quickly grabbed her own card pile and handed a card to the panicking Hikari.

"Use this!" Ruki commanded.

Hikari took the card and quickly slid it through her D-ark. "Card Slash! Alias!"

The claws of Death-X-Dorugamon sliced into Tailmon. Gasps were heard from some of the chosen, but their faces changed when the image of Tailmon disappeared.

"Now this!" Ruki handed Hikari another card.

"Card Slash! Boost Chip!"

Tailmon now appeared behind Death-X-Dorugamon, unbeknownst to him. Her paw charged a brilliant white as she clenched it. "Neko Punch."

Death-X-Dorugamon roared in pain as the fist connected to his back. He grunted as energy drained from him and he reverted back to Dorumon. The flicking tail of Tailmon made contact with the purple digimon lying on the ground. Her tail ring gave a brilliant display of light as a dark shadow is removed from Dorumon's body.

Seeing that there is no longer a threat from Dorumon, Taichi's anger returned and he marched to the poor, battered digimon. "YOU! We almost died!"

"S-"

"You!" he growled. The flashbacks of the torture he went through watching his team nearly fall into pieces with Piemon hardened his resolve. "You are as good as dead."

"Taichi!" Yamato rushed to the angry Taichi, trying to pull him away and prevent him from doing anything he would regret.

"Taichi-san!" Ken and Juri had also made it, using their bodies to shield the poor Dorumon from Taichi.

Taichi clenched his fist.

"S-Sorry…" Dorumon murmured.

Taichi raised his fist.

"S-S-Sorry…"

SMACK!

A slap hit Taichi's face. He froze. The rest of the observers froze.

"S-Sorry." This time, the voice came from a different source. "I-I can't let you… He apologised. And he didn't mean harm."

"J-Juri…"

"Taichi-san, remember back when I was the Kaiser? You all… Did forgive me. I believe that he should have a chance too." Ken supported.

"I… I… Sorry, Dorumon. I didn't mean to… Sorry." Taichi said.

"Sorry." Dorumon firmly responded. "I wasn't planning on this. It just happened. I-I was tasked to track and destroy you guys. Intruders. Murderers. But after joining you guys… I realised you are not what master think you all are."

A genuine smile appeared on Taichi's face. Then, he frowned. "Where's Piemon?"

Everyone shrugged as Piemon had seemingly disappeared during their brawl with Death-X-Dorugamon.

"Thank you." Dorumon softly complimented Juri for standing up to Taichi.

Juri was still stunned by her actions to respond coherently.

"Juri." Dorumon called out to the girl.

Juri turned and her eyes grew wide as a ball of light flew into her hands, revealing a purple D-ark. "W-What?"

Juri took out her yellow D-ark. He placed the two side by side and the yellow one broke into data. "Goodbye, Leomon."

It was time for her to move on. To move past from the dead Leomon and accept the fact that the only thing left of him would be the memories he left in everyone's mind, as a selfless, noble warrior. She looked down to Dorumon and hugged him lightly, delighted to finally have a partner again. "Dorumon…"

A pinkish light flew from the heavens in front of Juri.

"The Crest of Kindness." Ken said, astonished.

Juri took the crest and held it, before turning to Ken. "Here."

Ken looked at her, then at Dorumon. "N-No… I think you should have it. You have the heart to forgive and be nice to one that you have just met and stood up for him. You deserve it."

Juri nodded. "Thank you."

She hung the tag and crest over her neck. "Crest of Kindness…"

By now, the group was by her side with a few words from some of her friends to congratulate her.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Juri." Ruki chuckled.

Jianliang and Shaochung nodded in agreement.

"K-Katou-san, you're good… and kind." Takato blushed as he complimented her.

"T-Thank you." Juri's face turned red.

"We should continue." Taichi announced.

The group agreed and began continuing their adventure, chatting about the recent events that befell them.

**A/N: Wrote a chapter whilst temporarily out of hiatus. Hope you've enjoyed it. :)**

**And thanks to the reviewers: pokemon-35055, 10th Squad 3rd Seat (What does this name mean?), MitzvahRose (To ans yr qn: I don't really know. I've not actually planned that far ahead tho I have a rough overall plot).**

**And special thanks to my beta-reader, msvsoy!**

**Cheers and good luck to people with upcoming exams! (like me!)**

**~Hita-kun**


	13. The Holy, The Unholy and The Miracle

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon.

A/N: A new chapter finally!

Chapter 13: The Holy, The Unholy and The Miracle

"Koushiro-san?" Iori questioned as the computer whiz fell into a deep train of thought, his feet subconsciously carrying him along with the group travelling down the passages again.

"…" Koushiro kept on walking.

"Koushiro-san…" Iori eyed him. _So confusing…_

_Why would the crest of Kindness be Juri's? _The thought continued to segregate Koushiro from the world around him.

This time though, the "genius" of the group wasn't the only one, or the only few who were pondering over the crest of Kindness. Even the Tamers were finding it hard to absorb the idea.

Juri and Dorumon, however, were ecstatic and chatted happily amongst the Tamers.

"So what do you evolve into?" Juri questioned her new partner.

"I'm not sure…"

"Hmm maybe something like Growmon? You do look like a similar species." Jianliang coined.

"Maybe."

"Yay! Another Growmon!" Guilmon cried cheerfully.

The Tamers sweatdropped.

"Moumantai."

Meanwhile, the other Chosen were wrecking their brains out, especially the two of them who haven't obtained their crest yet.

"Hey, Hikari-chan, would we get our crest?" Takeru queried.

"I don't know…" Hikari trailed off, worried about the possibility of losing her crest.

"Hikari." Tailmon called out softly. "Don't worry."

"Yeah!" Patamon exclaimed from the top of Takeru's head. "Both of you will get the crest!"

Takeru shrugged. "Maybe."

Miyako chuckled from behind him. "You know, for one having the crest of Hope, you sure are hopeful."

A chorus of laughter from the group made him blush scarlet.

The group is again in a passageway, heading in search for the three remaining crests. As they reached the end of the corridor, it opened up to a very strange room. From the doorway, the room seemed endless towards the two sides, with only a small straight path, acting like a bridge towards another doorway at the opposite end of the room. To their right, the room is lit in a bright white light. To their left, the room is hidden in pure darkness. The path in between is in a shade of grey and the bright and dark sides of the room are either too bright or too dark to determine if there is a floor present.

"We probably should follow the middle path." Koushiro reasoned. "We don't know what the two sides may contain."

The group agreed and slowly made their way across the narrow grey path which was only wide enough for one person to cross at a time. Taichi was at the head of the group, treading carefully in fear of a collapse of the ground underneath him or activating a trap.

In the middle of the group, Hikari was captivated by the bright light on her right, pausing at times to stare right into the hot glow. To the others, it may be too bright to stare at, but to her, it seemed vaguely familiar.

Near the back of the group, Shaochung shivered as she moved on in front of Jianliang.

"Are you okay?" Lopmon asked.

"It's cold." Shaochung answered to her partner who is in her arms. She looked towards the utter darkness, afraid of what may be lurking behind the shadows.

The room seemed to be of no use as the group passed peacefully through it without any glitches and it got Koushiro thinking. _I wonder why there isn't anything special occurring in this weird room… Maybe we're just lucky._

As it turns out, luck would not be on the side of the Chosen and Tamers today. Just as Taichi stepped into the doorway opposite the room, the ground shook slightly.

Hikari became unbalanced, but a hand from Miyako behind her helped stabilise her.

"Thanks…" Hikari trailed off as a sudden fear greeted her as she faced the utter darkness of the left side of the room.

"AH!" She screamed as she backed away from the darkness. Unfortunately for her, the path was not very wide and she stumbled off the path after two steps.

After a short fall, she came to an abrupt stop. She was immediately suspended in a place devoid of gravity. She floated around, before peeking out from her eyes that she instinctively shut when she fell off. The place she was in is pure white, devoid of anything else. The place also felt hot as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

When the path shook, at the back of the group, Shaochung was sent careening off the edge of the path and into the dark void. Jianliang, who was behind her, was too late to react and helplessly looked as Shaochung disappeared into the darkness.

"Renamon, find her." Ruki commanded as she saw Shaochung falling off.

Similar to Hikari, Shaochung found herself screaming as she fell. She came to an abrupt stop as well. She shivered.

"It's cold…" Shaochung spoke to Lopmon.

"Shaochung…" Lopmon snapped out of her state of shock. "At least we're safe."

Around them, it was in absolute darkness.

"Shaochung?" Renamon's voice gave hope to the two currently in the darkness.

"Renamon!" Shaochung cried out.

Renamon came and embraced Shaochung, slightly warming her from the cold of the darkness around her.

Just as Renamon tried to leap off back to the path, an eerie purple glow appeared. Renamon let go of Shaochung, prepared to fight against what was coming.

At the same time, a light pink glow appeared at where Hikari was.

The purple and pink glow grew respectively and instantly, Hikari knew what was waiting for her in the glow. "My crest…"

The two glows faded. Hikari reached out to the crest of light and gathered it in her hands.

Meanwhile, Shaochung and Renamon were stunned to see both a crest and something that looked like a spirit. It has five red eyes on it, with one at the centre and two at the sides and the last two on the feet of the creature on the small base plate. There are also two horned skulls at the shoulders of the creature.

The crest shined purple and flew straight to the hands of Shaochung, who was stunned.

The spirit flew to Renamon, who gave it a questioning look.

As sudden as the events occur, it ended and they were back in the room. A shade of grey now covered the entire room, acting as a floor. Shaochung was standing towards the left of the room next to Renamon. Hikari was towards the right of the room. The others were still in a single file at the centre.

The groups were stumped beyond words. Renamon quietly held out the spirit and Ruki held up her D-ark to accept it. Hikari and Shaochung both now have their crests miraculously hanging in tags around their necks.

Shaochung, Renamon and Hikari headed back into the group as the group walked out of the room, whilst trying to overcome the shock of the events they have just witnessed.

It turns out the doorway leads to a large empty room, with no visible exits. The group stopped and gathered their thoughts.

Jianliang bugged Shaochung. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Shaochung said for the umpteenth time.

She held out the crest quietly in her hands.

"The crest of Darkness." Koushiro said from behind the group. "And the spirit of darkness." He continued, eyeing at Ruki.

The group nodded silently as Jianliang started pulling on his hair. _The crest of DARKNESS?! DARKNESS! Why would Shaochung be holding a crest like that!_

"Moumantai, Jian." Terriermon chuckled from his head. "It's not like she's evil."

Jianliang's eyes narrowed. _She may as well be, if she holds the crest of Darkness…_

"Oops. Sorry." Terriermon muttered.

Meanwhile, the Chosen were all smiles, seeing that Hikari had once again received her rightful crest.

While the groups were chatting, nobody noticed that something was lurking in the shadows of the room. An evil something.

"My my…" The figure said as he moved towards the youths.

The group whipped their heads towards the source of the voice. A low growl came from Guilmon.

The figure smirked. "Nice to see you again."

"Piemon!" Dorumon cried out nervously.

"I see you've changed." Piemon laughed.

"What do you want?" Taichi spoke for the group.

Piemon smirked. He reached his right hand to one of the four swords, unsheathing it.

Taichi's eyes widened as the sword pointed directly at him.

"Your life."

"Agumon!" Taichi cried, his crest shining orange.

"Gabumon!" Yamato cried, seeing Taichi in danger.

The rest of the group prepared for the fight, with all nine crests shining.

Piemon chuckled. "You think you'd defeat me?"

"Don't forget us!" Ruki cried. Her D-ark shone a dark purplish colour. A strange symbol seemingly like an inverted open box covering a number eight with a dot in its lower circle appeared.

"Us too!" chorused the non-crest bearers.

EVOLUTION_

"Agumon evolve! Greymon!"

The giant dinosaur like digimon stood protectively in front of Taichi.

"Gabumon evolve! Garurumon!"

The giant blue wolf leaped beside Greymon.

"Piyomon evolve! Birdramon!"

The fiery bird flew above the two Adult digimon.

"Tentomon evolve! Kabuterimon!"

The giant bug hovered beside Birdramon.

"Palmon evolve! Togemon!"

The weird cactus digimon took up its position beside Greymon.

"Gomamon evolve! Ikkakumon!"

The horned walrus moved beside Garurumon.

Patamon and Tailmon, not being able to evolve, just went forward to join the six Adult digimon.

"V-mon evolve! XV-mon!"

"Wormmon evolve! Stingmon!"

Even without a crest or spirit, Daisuke and Ken managed to evolve their digimon and they joined the eight digimon of the original eight Chosen.

_Probably a residual power from Qinglongmon's digicore._ Koushiro deduced.

"Hawkmon evolve! Aquilamon!"

"Armadimon evolve! Ankylomon!"

The red bird flew to join its flying counterparts and Ankylomon paced forward to the digimon on the ground.

"Guilmon evolve! Growmon!"

"Terriermon evolve! Galgomon!"

"Renamon evolve! Kyuubimon!"

The three Tamers with spirits evolved their digimon and they clustered behind the Chosen's digimon.

"Dorumon evolve! Dorugamon!"

The darker-skinned Dorumon-look alike with wings moved to join the other Tamers' digimon, albeit being slightly fazed from its second ever evolution.

"Lopmon evolve! Prairiemon!"

The large bunny stood on two legs and had brown fur which is whitish on the front. She held a giant red claw in each of its hands. She slowly moved forth and joined the group of 16 digimon in front of her.

"15 Adult. 1 Child. How boring." Piemon commented dryly.

Irritated by Piemon's taunting, Greymon fired. "Mega Flame!"

Piemon swatted the giant fireball away easily. "Trump Sword!"

The three swords that are still sheathed flew out and headed straight for the group.

The first sword flew by the first row of digimon, hitting every one of them. Greymon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Togemon, Ankylomon and XV-mon immediately de-evolved, being too slow to dodge the attack. Patamon and Tailmon, being small in size, easily evaded the sword.

The second sword targeted the flying digimon, swooping by Birdramon, Stingmon, Kabuterimon and Aquilamon, returning them to their Child stages.

The third sword targeted at the Tamer's digimon. Immediately, Terriermon, Guilmon and Renamon appeared in place of their Adult forms. Prairiemon survived the blow, but is badly hurt. Dorugamon is somehow not targeted by the sword.

"13 down. 4 left." Piemon smirked.

Patamon, Tailmon, Dorugamon and Prairiemon stood unfazed by the taunt.

Piemon directed his last sword towards Prairiemon, causing her to de-evolve to Lopmon.

"Air Shot!"

"Neko Punch!"

Two attacks headed straight for Piemon, but he dodged it with ease, using a gloved hand to swipe the two digimon to the ground.

"Grrr…" Dorugamon growled before launching his attack. "Power Metal!"

The iron ball struck Piemon in his side, earning a small grunt from the clown digimon. "Why you!"

With a wave of his hands, four swords struck Dorugamon head on, causing him to de-evolve.

Piemon smirked. No one was there to stop him now.

On the ground, the group huddled close, afraid of Piemon's wrath.

"You have all lost."

No one dared defy him, except a certain blonde. "No."

Piemon burst out laughing. "No? Your precious partners lost. You all lost."

"No, they haven't."

"Takeru!" Daisuke shouted in his face. "What the hell are you saying?!"

"The digimon have not lost. They'll make it."

Daisuke eyed the fallen digimon before him. "But…"

"They'll make it. I know they will. I believe in them."

"I believe in them too… But they lost." Daisuke commented, seeing no way the fallen digimon could beat Piemon in their current state.

"They will." Takeru cracked a small smile. "I trust them to."

"Takeru!" Daisuke shook his shoulders, trying to break his false belief. "It's not like a miracle would happen."

Hikari slipped her hands into Takeru's. "I believe in them too."

"Hikari-chan…"

The crest on Hikari's chest released a pure whitish glow. At the same time, a golden glow came from behind Piemon.

"What!"

The glow hummed as it beamed straight to Takeru. "Hope."

Daisuke nodded. "You're right."

The Chosen and Tamers smiled. Hope came.

"We believe." Taichi commented for the group.

Their individual crests shone their respective colours, orange, blue, red, bright purple, green, silver and pink. The crests beamed at Takeru, fuelling his golden crest. His crest glowed brighter and merged with the white light of Hikari's crest.

"In a miracle." Takeru and Hikari added.

The blinding glows flashed.

"Gah!" Piemon shielded his eyes.

The light dimmed and a new, golden object floated in front of Takeru and Hikari.

"The digimental of Miracles…"

"V-mon!" Daisuke cried.

V-mon grunted as he lifted himself off the ground. He leapt towards the digimental.

"Digimental Up!"

"V-mon armour evolve! Magnamon!"

"Plasma Shoot!" Magnamon wasted no time to shoot a ball of plasma at the blinded clown.

"Argh!" Piemon cursed. "Trump Sword!"

Magnamon swiftly deflected the incoming sword with his fists, before diving straight towards Piemon.

"What?" Piemon stood frozen to the spot, surprised at the head-on approach of Magnamon.

Magnamon collided with Piemon and pushed him towards the far end of the room.

"Extreme Jihad!" A golden sphere burst out from Magnamon, obliterating anything in its path.

"No!" Piemon's last cries faded as the room darkened once again.

V-mon lied on the ground, panting, but was otherwise fine.

The Chosen and Tamers cheered. Takeru smiled at his newly acquired crest. The crest of Hope.

With all ten crests collected, a question naturally came to Koushiro. "So… What now?"

Silence.

A/N: Updates gonna be few the next two years cause guys in S'pore must serve the nation. So I'd be all too busy to write. Sorry.

But still. Pls review!

And thanks to my beta, msvosy!


End file.
